Rise of the Shiba Clan
by cleverminded619
Summary: Basically we only heard of the four noble families, and the Shiba clan is the fifth. What secrets has the Shiba clan has hidden? Will Ichigo be able to make the clan great again? There a lot of question that need to be answered. Let see what happens
1. Chapter 1

What's up everyone this is my first publish fanfic story.I hope everyone enjoys the story. I would like to send a shout out to my awesome beta Abyss thank you again. I appreciate everything you done to make this story sound better. Review if you want and let me know what you think. Let's get on with the story!

* * *

 **Rise of the Shiba Clan**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Revelations and Confessions**

After the defeat of Aizen, and the death of a thousand shinigami and arrancar, it took months to get everyone organized to fix the damages made to Soul Society. The chaos and carnage that occurred during the war— traumatizing many to the point of insanity. Forcing Squad Four to open up emergency shelters all over the Rukon District.

Since Central Forty-Six members were all killed, that left the remaining captains to take charge of any situation that required their attention. The Thirteen court guard were short handed with the loss of the traitors, captains, and lieutenant.

Now the problem has become the need to recruit new shinigami, and following the war, it seems not many souls wanted to become one nowadays.

* * *

 **Squad Four Barracks**

"How is his condition so far?" Rukia asks, worried. "Do you think he will be waking up soon?"

"I'm not sure," responds captain Unohana. "It's like his body is going through internal changes." She pauses. "It seems that Ichigo doesn't have any reiatsu. At this rate, he won't be able to remain a shinigami."

"You've got to be shitting me," Renji cursed. "Life must have a bone to pick with him. To lose all his power a second time... It's going to send the kid into despair."

"Oh, no. This won't be a good situation," said Orihime.

"Tell me about it," Rukia said. "When the strawberry goes down the chappy hole, it doesn't become a very nice place."

"Yes, I have to agree with Rukia," said Uryū.

"I think it's time for everyone to leave," Captain Unohana said. "I'm sure Ichigo could use some peace and quiet to recover." Her innocent evil smile made the room drop a few degrees. Everyone felt a shiver run down their spines. They quickly turned to walk out the door.

* * *

Captain Unohana did some tests on Ichigo, then a check up to make sure that all his injuries were healing well. As Captain Unohana finished up to leave, Yoruichi came around the corner.

"What is his condition, Retsu?" Yoruichi asked.

"He is in stable condition, but there is no sign of his reiatsu anymore," Retsu said

"I see... I guess he won't be a shinigami anymore. He had so much potential, could have been one of the greatest," Yoruichi said.

"For a boy to have accomplished so much while being so young, it's inexplicable that he's gotten this far without the academy training," said Retsu

"I once said the same thing, but he does have noble blood running through his veins," Yoruichi said.

"What do you mean by noble blood?" Retsu asked with a puzzled look.

Yoruichi, with a serious look on top of a serious attitude, told Captain Unohana. "He is from the Shiba Clan."

Captain Unohana went wide eyed with this revelation. "But how can this be? His surname is Kurosaki," said Retsu.

"For his family's protection they took the maiden name of his mother," Yoruichi said.

"Who is his father then?" Retsu asked.

"Isshin Shiba, former captain of Squad Ten," Yoruichi said.

Captain Unohana's mouth fell agape.

"This needs to be kept quiet Retsu, I'm trusting you with this delicate information," Yoruichi said.

"I see. That explains a lot about this young man, and how his power as a shinigami has grown leaps and bounds in a short amount of time." Retsu said

"Oh yes. I've been impressed since day one with him, now nothing seems to surprise me. Plus he doesn't overcompensate with his huge sword," said Yoruichi with her cheshire cat grin.

"Ah, I see. You seen his little Zanpakuto then?" asked Retsu with a sly smile and twinkle in her eye.

"Of course, I have on more than one occasion, and I would go as far to say that he isn't little either; bigger than most grown men I've seen in the past one-hundred and fifty years," yoruichi said

They both started to giggle with this admission of guilt being perverts.

"Okay, I have to go make my rounds, and see if everything is going smoothly," Retsu said.

"Okay, I'll see you later then, Retsu," Yoruichi said.

And like the goddess of Shunpo she was gone and off to see her best friend Kūkaku.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Inner World**

 _Where the hell am I at?_ Ichigo thought it looked so peaceful here. _Shoot, at this rate I might just go find a tree and fall asleep again_. Ichigo was walking around, checking out the landscape and scenery. _I guess I've died and gone to heaven. I wonder if I'll be able to see my mother again?_ He pondered on this before he heard a soft voice speak, but it was too low for him to hear exactly what it was saying. He kept walking till he saw a vast lake, and decided to inspect it. When got close enough the sight was enough to send him into a total mental shutdown.

In the water he beheld the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was naked in full glory for everyone to see. Regaining consciousness, his nosebleed finally stopped when he turned his back to her.

"Who are you?" He asked. "What is your name? ...by the way my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami." He received no answer. "Hey, who are you?" Still nothing. "Are listening to me, or just ignoring me?" He asked, exasperated.

The naked girl stood, and started to walk up to the orange haired teen. He heard her walking closer, and decided to play it safe. He doesn't know her, and didn't want to lose his life already after gaining some sort of freedom.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo. "Where are we?"

"We are in your innerworld, and as for my name, you know me as the Hōgyoku," the young woman said.

"Wait, what did you just say? And how could this be my innerworld? I thought I lost all my powers after I did the final Getsuga Tenshou," said Ichigo.

"Well, you did lose all your powers in a way, but when you struck Aizen with the final Getsuga Tenshou I saw him not worthy of the power, and saw you fit to wield me. You showed the desire to protect, not destroy life." The Hōgyoku said. "You have been through alot in your young life that I wish to be yours forever if possible."

Shocked from this revelation, Ichigo tried to let all the information sink in— before realizing that the Hōgyoku was a gorgeous woman naked right in front of him. Turning red as his namesake. Ichigo covered his eyes and turned around to yelled out, "dammit! why are you naked? I'm sure you could have made some clothes out of nothing." Said a flushed Ichigo. "Why do I keep getting beautiful exhibitionists?"

"To answer your questions; one, I wanted to know if you would turn red like a strawberry. Two, I could have imagined clothes, but then, I answer that question with my first answer. And three, it's because you're a very handsome young man."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"From what I gather from your memories, you have a lot of female friends looking for your attention. Yet you're too dense to notice anything."

"W-what the f- I'm not dense! They are just my friends, that's all. It's not like they want to be my girlfriend or anything," Ichigo said. "Plus, I was too busy trying to become stronger to defeat Aizen. I didn't have time to look for a girlfriend. I was trying to protect them all from the evil cast upon Soul Society and the human world god damnit."

"Yes, you might have a point there. It would be foolish to have a mate during those trying times. Either way, I'm going to be here to guide you in the right direction. You will protect everything that you come to know, Ichigo Kurosaki. You hold the key to the survival of humans, shinigamis, and arrancars. I will make your greatest desire come into a reality," said the Hōgyoku.

"So, does this mean I have my shinigami powers back?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm sorry. Right now you're too weak to regain any powers. And it might kill you if I activate my power," said the Hōgyoku.

"I see..." Ichigo said. "Where am I in the outside world?"

"Hmm, let me see. You're in Soul Society at Squad Four barracks. They should be ready to transport you back to the human world. You're not in any real danger anymore and since you don't have any reiatsu, there's no real reason for you to remain in Soul Society," said the Hōgyoku. "Although, you shouldn't worry yourself being about being powerless. Simply try being a young man, and finish your schooling. You still have all your human friends. Don't worry Ichigo, I will train you in your innerworld. Also remember we are going to have to take baby steps, but I will make you stronger than you could ever imagine. When the time is right, will you accept me, and bond with me Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked the Hōgyoku.

Ichigo remained silent to ponder what the Hōgyoku said. Letting everything sink in to his dense skull. Thinking of the promise he made after the final Getsuga Tenshou to protect everyone dear to him. He made his choice.

"I made my choice. But first, I have a question for you" Ichigo said

"Okay, go ahead," she said

"Do you have a name? Is there a name you prefer or want besides Hōgyoku? Or would you like me to give you a name?" Ichigo asked.

"I've never thought about that. I'll think on it. While in the human world, maybe I will find something to my liking," said the Hōgyoku.

"Sure, that's fine with me," Ichigo said.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Rukon District**

Yoruichi was on the hunt for her best friend, Kūkaku. It was time to drop some vital information of her family.

 _I wonder what's going to run through her mind when she finds out her uncle is still alive, and with kids. To top it off, she's already met one of her cousins._ She smirked before realizing, _better make it sound like I just found this out, otherwise I might end up getting my tail burned. From what I hear, the Shiba nobles want her to produce a heir and maybe in a hundred or more years they could become great again. Dammit, but she's too stubborn for her own good. And not to mention her loose canon of a brother Ganju won't ever meet a female with the way he acts and looks. A woman would have to be blind or stupid to even settle with him. Yuck,_ Yoruichi thought.

 _Well, let's see what will happen when the fireworks start to explode._

* * *

 **At Kūkaku's Place**

In another part of the Rukon District the Head of the Shiba Clan received a letter from the Shiba nobles. Giving the letter a disgusted look, Kūkaku began to drink some sake to numb the headache she was about to get once she opened up the letter. _I hope it's not another arranged marriage proposal. Man, they need to get it through their heads that I don't need them to find me someone. I could do that for myself, geez. I wish my brother was better suited for this, but no he's loud, ugly, and acts like a kid for being a grown ass man, ugh! He makes me so mad, I could beat him down right now for the hell of it. Shit! Lets see what this letter has to say, hopefully the news isn't so bad_ :

 **Dear Ms. Kūkaku Shiba**

 **We have arranged a party in a few weeks to find a suitable suitor for you. We will allow you to pick someone of your own free will— for a time. You will have six months to find someone fit to be your husband. If within that six months you are able to find one, then you will have a one year grace period to get to know him better, and we will allow the both of you to get your things in order. If, by any chance, you or him decided to not continue with marriage. The Shiba Clan nobles will pick the best possible suitor for you. As for Ganju Shiba, if he is able to find him a suitable noble woman within that same time, then his offspring will become the next head of the Shiba Clan when he is of a proper age. Failure to comply will denounce you from being Head of the Shiba Clan.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Hiro Shiba**

* * *

 **Back at Squad One**

"I wonder what is so important right now that head Captain Yamamoto would need to call a captains meeting right now. I could be doing something better, like sitting by a lake, and drinking some good quality sake." Captain Kyoraku said.

"I don't know about sitting by a lake, but if you're willing to pay for some sake, then I'm willing to go to a bar to drink all night long. It doesn't have to be good sake either." Captain Kenpachi said.

"Don't you fools have anything better to talk about other than getting drunk? Damn neanderthals. Why don't you do us a service and donate your brains to me. Maybe I'll be able to engineer you buffoons with some intelligence," said Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Is there a way for this conversation to stay civil?" Captain Ukitake asked.

The doors from the head captains room opened up. The head captain strode to the front of the other captains, and banged his staff to the floor.

"Let us begin this captains meeting. First, I want to commend everyone for your efforts in getting Soul Society back in order. I know it hasn't been easy, but if we all pull together we can reclaim the peace we once knew," head captain Yamamoto said.

"Head captain Yamamoto. What is to become of Ichigo Kurosaki now? Are we to engage him? What about his family; I feel they might need protection from hollows since his sisters are spiritually aware," asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki will return to the human world. Another thing, I don't want anyone that has become his friend to engage him in any type of way. Captain Sui-Feng will send three groups of her men, and rotate them in supervising the Kurosaki family. Does anyone else have any concerns?" asked head captain Yamamoto.

"Head captain, by any chance, was anyone able to find the Hōgyoku?" asked Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Unfortunately there has been no trace of the Hōgyoku at this moment. The speculations are that the Hōgyoku was destroyed," said Head captain Yamamoto.

"What if it was not destroyed, then what?" Captain Kurotsuchi said.

"Get it back, if need be, by force. No one should wield such power. They will be overwhelmed, the same as Aizen," said head captain Yamamoto.

"Have new members been appointed to Central Forty-Six? And what are we going to do about the remaining arrancars? Ask Captain Ukitake.

"There has been no word from Central Forty-Six, and by that, we are still in control of things. As for the arrancars, they must be put to death," said head captain Yamamoto.

"What about the children? When I went to Hueco Mundo I met a little girl; arrancars that just wanted to play and have a good time. Are we to put kids to death, even if they haven't done anything wrong?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"I see your point, captain Ukitake. We will send scouts to Hueco Mundo, and if we are able to find children who are willing to be peaceful, then I will spare them. However, if by chance they only wish to kill, we would execute them on the spot. Is that clear to everyone?"

"Yes, head captain," everyone said.

* * *

 **At Urahara place**

"Mr. Urahara, do you think Ichigo will be alright? Why hasn't he woke up yet? I'm getting a little worried," asked Orihime

He flipped his fan open, covering half of his face with a twinkle in his eye as if he already know the answer. Everyone waited for him to reply.

"Actually, I'm not sure when our hero is going to wake up. I wish he'd hurry up! I need to ask him some very important questions. He sleeps like I have all the time in the world to wait on sleeping beauty to meet his princess," said Urahara

Everyone in the shop sweatdropped at his response.

"I'm surprised you're only a little impatient. Usually you don't bother sticking around when others have fallen Injured. Well, I expect this when the ladies are injured. You tend to stick around longer than you're supposed to," Uryū said.

"I told you he was a pervert," Tatsuki added.

Everyone laughed at Kisuke's expense.

Without anybody noticing, Kisuke was in the corner sobbing fake tears. After composing themselves, Tessai and Orihime began to make everyone lunch. While the rest of the group was busy with their own little conversations.

"Orihime, has Ichigo ever been this severely injured in a battle? And how come you never told me the truth about everything that goes on around here?" Tatsuki said.

"To answer your first question the answer is yes, he has. The scary truth, Tatsuki, is that he's died twice before. I've seen him killed right in front of me. It was like a nightmare. It broke my heart," said Orihime.

"W-what. The. Hell!? you can't really mean that! He died? Then how is he still here, alive in front of us?" Tatsuki asked.

"The first time was when I was returning from Soul Society, and I encountered an arrancar that decided to play a mind game on me. He told me if I didn't come back with him to Hueco Mundo that he would go after all my friends, and everyone I love." She shivered. "During that time Ichigo and the others were losing, nearing death, and in that moment of despair I gave in to the arrancars demands. He then gave me twelve hours to say goodbye to only one person. It was a tough decision, but I chose Ichigo. In that moment I realized that I love him."

Tatsuki gave her a sad smile. "Then I won't hold it against you that you didn't come see me."

Orihime smiled gratefully in return, "Ichigo, Uryū, and Chad came to rescue me anyway. In the end, Ichigo had a fierce battle, and lost. He died. The arrancar put his arm through Ichigo's body. Yet I saved him with my power, and was taken from him. A few hours later Ichigo fought the same arrancar. This battle was more intense than any I'd ever seen. I still have nightmares, Tatsuki. Ichigo almost defeated the arrancar, but... he was blasted in the center of his chest. I could see his eyes turn lifeless. It was truly a horrible moment... Then his inner hollow saved him, transforming him into a crazed beast. He brutally annihilated the arrancar to pieces, and almost killed Uryū before I cried out for him to stop." Orihime took a second to breathe. "To answer your second question, I never told you the truth because I love you too, Tatsuki. I wanted to protect you, that's why," Orihime said.

Tatsuki was left speechless from the story Orihime told her. She was trying to process every mind blowing detail that, of all people, pixie girl Orihime relayed. Orihime, with a wild imagination, and an iron stomach. Who, with all the weird food she makes, she hasn't died from food poisoning. However on top of that, she's beautiful, and smart in her own way. She's become brave, having seen battle far worse than what humans know of. On top of that, she has god-like powers to bring back people from the dead, and return them to their former selves.

"I understand now, Orihime, but I would like to be apart of your, and Ichigo's new world. It seems that you guys have become a lot stronger," Tatsuki said.

"Okay," said Orihime.

Everyone began to eat their lunch, having a good laugh here and there. Some spoke of training to become stronger in the future, in case anything were to happen. Someone else mentioned college, and getting a job. Others such as Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki didn't have a clue what to do after becoming aware that there's more than meets an eye.

Orihime sat beside Ichigo to spend some time alone with him. She grabbed his hand, holding it with loving care, and began to speak to him.

"Oh, Ichigo I have so much to say to you, but every time I try to express myself it never comes out right. You are my light, my hope, and my dreams. I wish to be around you all the time. Whenever I am, I get this butterfly in my tummy. I know I can be pathetic sometimes. If only I could muster the courage to be honest with you. I might have a chance to become your girlfriend. So ichigo, I beg of you, please come back to me soon... because I love you," she whispered.

* * *

 **Back in Soul Society Kūkaku place**

"So, Yoruichi, what brings you to my lovely place? Is it the outdoor scenery, or maybe some fresh air? Or might it be a favor for you once again? Because if that's the case, I'm going to say no. I have other problems that require my full attention. I don't have time to play. I'm in a bind that I need to get out of -or delay- whichever comes first," said Kūkaku

"Okay, I'll cut to the chase. For starters, I found some intel regarding your family. In the winter war there has been a new development. A person that was believed dead is very much alive." She paused, letting the implications sink in. "The person is former captain of Squad Ten, Isshin Shiba!

* * *

A/N: Review and leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone i was glad to see people liked the story. Another thing I want to give again a shout out to my Beta Abyss! Your the best and thank you again.

Reviews

Ichigo Oga: That one of the goals of mine try to update frequently.

Mugetsu1996: Don't worry there will be more to come.

Bluest: I'm not sure as of yet about the arrancar that are going to live but i'm keeping my options open.

Jbadillodavila: Hope you like the next chapter.

Insomniac1970: And that the main reason i started to do this story because i haven't found one with the whole Shiba heritage. As for my writing style thanks. This is my first story i'm writing so i'm going with the flow.

Ok let get on with this story!

I don't own bleach.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kurosaki House**

"Dad, Ichigo didn't sleep at home again!" Yuzu fretted, "it's been more than a week. I'm starting to think something terrible happened to him."

Karin looked to her father. "I'm not trying to sound like a worrywort, but Ichigo has been gone for a long time without checking in on us, Dad." she explained. "I can understand Yuzu's anxiety. Worst case scenario, is it possible something... happened?" Karin spoke carefully.

"What if Ichigo got really badly hurt?" Yuzu said with tears in her eyes.

"Alright, that's enough," their father said. "I'm sure everything is fine. Ichigo will be back in no time." With a determined look, he said, "I'm going to have a serious talk with him about making his family worry so much. It not fair to us because we all love him so dearly." Their dad wiped away a fake tear. "I have an idea! Let's forget about him for awhile and enjoy ourselves; go eat, maybe catch a movie, and a bit of shopping afterwards, what do you say girls?"

"Yay!" The twins cheered in unison.

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo**

In Las Noches a little teal haired girl ran about, rifling through an abandoned scientist lab. After awhile of searching, she ransacked the place till she found something useful for her situation. Clearly out of breath, Nel had her arms full of supplies. _Geez, this wako had a lot of junk,_ she thought to herself. Ten minutes later she was back in the throne room where she had originally found the beautiful, but deadly, shark lady lying on the floor fighting to stay alive.

"Hi Sharkey, I'm back!" Nel giggled. "I brought some bandages and medicine to help you Sharkey." Nel said happily. "Nel will save Sharkey, cause Nel doesn't want to be alone again." Nel said. "Can Nel stay with you?" she asked Tier in a serious tone.

"Of course, that's not a problem." Tier replied with a small smile on her face. "By the way Nel, I am Tier Harribel. Nice to meet you." Tier said weakly.

"Nice to meet you too Tier."

* * *

Nel helped clean, apply medicine, and wrap Tier's wounds for a swifter recovery. With wounds so deep, Tier required more than Nel's healing spit. Nel instructed her to rest after, telling Tier she would protect them from whoever meant to cause them harm. "Aizen didn't make Nel into an arrancar for no reason."

Tier thought, _she does have a point_. _But the true question is, why did Aizen turn her?_ She wondered. _What is so special about her?_

"Ok, I have to go back to the to the lab to grab a few things that we could use if we run into danger," Nel said. "Just flare up your spirit energy if you need me, I'll return ASAP. "

Tier nodded, lying back down. Once Nel scampered away, Tier was left alone with the memories of her friends that passed away. Soon she fell into a restless sleep.

Nel found her way back to the lab, this time collecting more interesting things. "Oh, I can't wait to show Tier these awesome new toys. They're so cool!" she giggled to herself.

When Nel returned she woke Tier and insisted she put on a cloak. _What is so special about about the cloak, Nel?_ Tier thought.

"Hehehe you want to see?" Nel asked excitedly. Nel put the cloak on without waiting for her answer, and vanished. Tier went wide eyed, wondering what just happened. Then, out of nowhere, Nel reappeared right behind Tier, giggling. "So, what do you think?" Nel asked, laughing uncontrollably.

"I couldn't sense your presence." Tier said with a surprised tone.

"Really!? I found this by accident," Nel replied with a giggle. "I thought it was so cool. I saw a book fall on it, and it disappeared all of a sudden." Nel said. "I also found some special pills for a regeneration boost, and a few teleport crystals in case of an emergency." Nel said with a smile. "How are you feeling so far, Tier? I hope you're feeling better."

"Yes. Thanks for asking," Tier said.

"So, will you be Nel's friend?" she asked. "I don't want to be be alone," Nel said with a deepening frown. "All my friends were killed by Aizen." A tear fell from her eye. "They died trying to protect Nel from him." Nel, now with the full water works, had no hopes of stopping her tears anytime soon.

"I understand the way you feel. My fraccion was also killed." Tier said, crestfallen. "I would be glad to be friends with you, Nel." Tier said with a smile. "It's better than being alone in this world."

"Yay! You made Nel very happy!" Nel beamed with tears and snot running down her face. "Let Nel help you get better! Then we can protect one another, ok?" she said.

"That sounds alright," Tier agreed.

"So Tier, what are your plans for Las Noches?" Nel asked as she changed her bandaging and gazed around the large empty throne room. "Right now we are the only ones alive that I know of." Nel said with a serious look.

"We could look for more survivors, and ask if they want to join us," Tier replied. "If they decide not to, that's fine. However, if they decide to go against us, then we will have to kill them without question." Tier said with a serious look. "We will talk about future plans later." Tier grimaced through the pain.

"Well, I still have one friend left alive." Nel said happily. "I hope I get to see him again in the future. He lives in the human world." Nel thought about the moment she met him. "He was so kind, and treated Nel like a friend. He saved Nel, and her friends when we met. Nel will always be grateful to him. He told Nel, if I ever needed his help to look for him."

"Who this person that you speak of?" Tier asked.

"Itsygo! Nel can't remember his surname, but Itsygo is tall, handsome, and has orange hair." she spoke excitedly. "He came here before to rescue his friend from Aizen."

"Are you telling me you know Ichigo Kurosaki!?" Tier was awestruck with this new revelation.

"Yes I do! He's such a great guy, ehehehe." Nel said

Tier snapped her head away. "Someone is coming, and they're strong."

"Who do you think it is?" Nel asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm still too injured to extend my senses that far, but I'm afraid it's a single level Espada."

"So they'll be pretty strong, and it seems they're coming at full speed." Nel said with a worried look.

"They will be here soon," Tier informed with a scowl.

 **BOOM!**

"So, I see you two are still alive!" The arrancar said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Soul Society Back at Squad 1 Barracks**

"Let the captains meeting begin." The head captain announced. "Captain Suì-Fēng, have you received any information from the scouts sent to Hueco Mundo?"

"In our reports so far we have detected two souls in Las Noches. It seems one of the two is a child. The other appears to be a female arrancar, her life force is weak. We're assuming by the proximity, and the care the younger one is providing, that they are mother and child."

"Another thing our scouts picked up more recently is another arrancar entering Las Noches. This one is more powerful than the other two," said Suì-Fēng.

"Thank you, captain Suì-Fēng. Have your scouts maintain their posts, and inform us of any changes that occur." the head captain replied.

"Head captain, in the future will we be sending an emissary to delegate a solution with the arrancar? Maybe we can come to a peaceful resolution. Not everything needs to become a pointless battle if we can avoid it," captain Ukitake said.

"Have you gone mad!?" replied captain Kurotsuchi. "Why would we want to be at peace with those brainless beasts. In fact, all they would be good for is experiments to further my research. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Why must everything be so complicated with you. You're always looking for a new toy to play with. Don't you have enough studies that are still incomplete? Why don't you try using what you already have to help us protect Soul Society?" Replied an exasperated captain Ukitake

"I suggest, captain Kurotsuchi, to hold your tongue. For being a man of intellect, you have habit of speaking without thinking." Retsu said.

A few chuckles and snickers were heard after that comment.

The head captain struck his staff against the floor to gather everyone's attention. "Following the war I must admit that we are lacking in power compared to most of the arrancars. In the time of peace before that war began, Aizen was able to manipulate everyone in the Soul Society. He came close to defeating us. Our lack of power and unity has compromised us." Head captain spoke in a stern voice. "We have to become stronger, and more aware of the events occurring within Soul Society. There were many things that we were blind to. And central forty-six did not help, as they seemed to have trouble making common sense decisions. Therefore I, head captain Yamamoto of the thirteen court guard squads, will make all decisions from here on out."

All the captains went wide eyed to this declaration.

* * *

 **Ichigo Inner World**

Next to a tree Ichigo sat cross legged in meditation. Adorning the everpresent scowl on his face, he was reminded of Ishiryoku's earlier comment of, "you were probably born with that scowl on your face." That joke is like a running gag in his life.

Concentrating to calm his mind, he tried to reach a state of serenity. Which proved difficult. Ichigo has always been plagued with some form of despair ever since his mother died.

Suddenly the small peace he achieved was cut off. He felt pair of mounds with two stubs touching his bare skin. "W-what the hell are you doing!" Ichigo shouted in a flustered panic. "Can't you see I'm training, Ishi!? I can't meditate if you're pressing your breasts against my back!"

"I was trying to see how far you've come along with you training," Ishi said while trying to hold her laugh. "I guess you're doing a pretty poor job in meditating if you can still be so easily flustered. Aww!" She poked his reddened cheeks. "You look so cute and sweet! Just like a strawberry."

"Shut up!" Ichigo scuffed, jerking his head away. "Why can you leave me alone to train in peace."

With a small laugh, she shook her head, and said, "I could, but what would be the fun in that?" Ishi replied, and gave a wink. "Just so you know, I get bored and lonely. You're my only company. I need some excitement." Ishi snickered, "I thought this was the best way for me to help test your concentration, but I guess not." she laughed.

Ichigo growled, and yelled out, "Go. To. Hell! Stupid exhibitionist!" He thought, _she's as bad as my inner hollow and Zangetsu combined_. He gazed up at the clouds, remembering an event that happened awhile ago.

 **Flashback**

" _So, have you thought up a name for yourself yet?" Ichigo asked._

" _No, I haven't. I thought it would only be right for you to name me." Hōgyoku replied._

 _Ichigo thought it out for a moment, and then like a bolt of lighting, he realized, "are bonded together to the point that we are not able to_ _separated_ _?"_

" _Technically we are fused together, making me a part of your soul," she said._

 _Ichigo closed his eyes, tilting his head back and forth. He opened his eyes after a minute, and smiled. "What to you think of Ishiryoku? It means Willpower. For short, I could just call you Ishi."_

 _The Hōgyoku considered the name, and then with a smile, she said, "I like it. The name suits me well as that was your wish: the will to protect your loved ones. As for Ishi, it is a fine nickname."_

" _Ok, now that we have that out of the way, do you know what happened to my other two inner spirits?" Ichigo asked._

" _I do... but I'll tell you later." Ishi said._

 _Despite Ichigo's disappointment, he resigned himself to ask again later._

 **End of flashback**

Catching the tail end of that memory, he decided now was later and asked, "Hey Ishi, do you really know where Zangetsu and that pain in the ass hollow are?"

Unable to meet his eye, she said with a frown, "yes. Right now they say they are too weak to manifest themselves here. Since the final Getsuga Tenshou would have originally made them disappear forever... it will take some time." Her eyebrows creased dishearteningly. "If I had not fused with you, you would not have ever heard their voices again. How lonely this wide world of yours would have been." Then, rather slyly, she pointed out, "Although, I see you care for both of them, even if you don't want to admit it, you miss your inner hollow too."

Glowering and crossing his arms, Ichigo asked, "then when do you think I will see them again?"

However, Ichigo's question fell on deaf ears. At that moment Ishi shoved Ichigo out of his inner world.

* * *

 **Kukaku Place**

"Yoruichi, that's not funny!" Kukaku growled. "My uncle cannot be alive. They reported him dead in the world of the living." Trying to keep her composure, Kukaku said. "Do. You. Have. Any. Proof?"

Yoruichi, sweating bullets, could physically feel the killing aura coming off of her best friend. "Of course. And if it makes you feel any better, you and your brother have already met your cousin."

Still hearing Yoruichi's words run circles through her mind. Kukaku did her level best puzzling out who she could be speaking of.

"This person has become very famous in Soul Society." Yoruichi added in helpfully. "He has done the impossible more times than all the seated officers put together."Her grin grew.

"Yoruichi, my patience with you is waning. Tell me everything, or so help me kami, I'm going to burn that tail right off. Do you hear me?" Kukaku spoke in a cold voice.

"Dammit, way to kill all the fun," Yoruichi said.

Then she rifled through her backpack, and pulled out a small album full of pictures that she took from the world of the living. When Kukaku opened the album and saw the first family picture, her breath stopped in her throat as she dropped the album.

"Is that enough proof, or do you need some sake with that?" Yoruichi said with an amused look.

Still frozen, there was a tense moment before she was finally able to ask in low tones, "does he know?"

"Does who know?" Yoruichi asked.

"Does Ichigo Kurosaki know about his family's heritage?" Kukaku rephrased the question.

"No, he doesn't know anything." Yoruichi replied. Now at the moment of trust, Yoruichi needed to be careful with her words. One slip up of her already knowing of the truth of Ichigo, and kitty-chan could kiss her tail good-bye.

Satisfied with Yoruichi's answer, Kukaku asked, "maybe you can save me from my current dilemma?"

"Ok, how can I help my best friend out? It's the least I could do since you have already done so much for me," Yoruichi said.

Kukaku started from the beginning, explaining everything that was happening; about the letter that explained the conditions for marriage, and the timeline. With all this new information, Yoruichi agreed to help Kukaku find the best possible outcome. In unison, both women looked to one another, plotting the same idea.

Yoruichi summarized the events of the winter war. Where she fought Aizen with Kisuke Urahara, and Isshin in full detail. Then Ichigo showing up and fighting Aizen and defeating him with the help of Kisuke. Then Ichigo sacrificing his powers to save everyone. Kukaku sat there listening.

"Where is Ichigo right now, is he in Soul Society?" Kukaku asked.

"No, he returned to the world of the living to recover at Urahara's shop." Yoruichi replied.

She nodded. "Yoruichi, what happened with the Hōgyoku afterwards? It was a pivotal point of this war which began a hundred years ago, right?" Kukaku asked.

"Yes, that's the truth," Yoruichi said. "To answer your first question, no one knows what happened, we think it was destroyed in the clash," Yoruichi said with a frown.

"I see..." Then she said, "Yoruichi I need a big favor."

* * *

 **Urahara Place**

"Kisuke, what do you recommend us doing since Ichigo lost his power?" Uryū asked with a serious look on his face.

Urahara, as per usual flipped open his fan to partially cover his face. "The best thing for everyone here is really to stay away from him so he could get used to the idea of not having his powers anymore."

"Wouldn't that make him more depressed?" Chad asked in a low hard tone. "I agree with Chad on this one." Uryū said.

With a change of tone Urahara said. "You could go ahead and do that if you want." He looked at both young men. "But the only thing you are really going to do is put him in danger." He paused to let the matter sink in. "Since hollow will always be attracted to high spiritual pressure."

"And how do you propose we stay away from him?" Uryu rolled his eyes. "I guess one way is to treat him like a patient." Uryu said in a sarcastic way. "It's like winging a person off of pain medication, you have to do it slow, or else they will go into shock." Uryu said it bluntly.

Urahara fanned himself. "Oh my, oh my oh my, such harsh replies."

* * *

Orihime sat in the room with Ichigo, talking to him to let him know her feelings for him. Everything was going well till the moment Ichigo grabbed her hand.

She shrieked, not expecting him to move so swiftly, and fainted. Her head hit his chest in that moment. Ichigo was still a little too out of it, but decided to sit up. He called out to Orihime, "are you ok? Orihime, Orihime hey, you ok?" Ichigo grabbed her shoulder and gave it a shake.

Orihime started to wake up, thinking it must be a dream. She looked over and found Ichigo sitting up, holding her up by the arms like she weighed nothing. She flushed from their close proximity. "Hi, Ichigo, how are you feeling?" She asked in a concerned tone.

He set her down to sit upright at his bedside. "My body feels like I was hit by a train," Ichigo joked. "How long have I've been out since the battle?"

"About two weeks, but who cares about that, you're awake and looking well!" she said it in a cheerful way.

He looked around and noticed this was not his home. "Where are we at Orihime?" Then he remembered that Ishi had already told him where he was. "Nevermind, I recognize the cheap decorations, but I do have a different favor," Ichigo requested with a small smile.

"What is it, Ichigo?" asked orihime with an excited look.

"Help me to the living room so we can discuss this with everyone present," Ichigo said in a neutral tone. "Plus, if it's not too much to ask, can someone make me lunch? I'm starving here." Ichigo said it with a chuckle.

"Ok."

* * *

"Are you serious, Kisuke?" Uryū said disgusted look on his face. "Why the hell are you selling Ichigo calendars?"

Kisuke flipped open his fan, and with a glim in his eye, he said, "well, well, our young Kurosaki is a handsome young man." he said. "As dense as he is to the the opposite sex. I have to cash in whenever the opportunity presents itself." Kisuke laughed.

Chad and Uryu sweatdropped to this explanation.

Kisuke was flipping through the calendar examining his product when—

 **CRACK!**

Surprising everyone. Kisuke went flying across the room.

 **CRASH!**

"W-what the fuck, is wrong with you!" Ichigo roared. "Why are you selling calendars of me!? You dirty pervert!"

By now Orihime and Tatsuki were standing behind Ichigo, sweat dropping to the situation. Ichigo, not noticing his friends, picked up the calendars and began to see each full picture. For every page turn, his scowl soured a little more. Remembering Ishi's teasing, he tried to keep his temper in check.

On the other hand, Orihime and Tatsuki went red with embarrassment from what they saw. Steam practically poured from Orihime's ears.

While Tatsuki couldn't believe what she was looking at, wondering, _how on earth did Urahara get these pictures?_ One specifically of him fresh out of the shower.

Regained his composure, Ichigo and everybody else sat around the table.

"How are you feeling, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked while rubbing a sizable bruise growing on his face.

"Ok, just a little sore, but I'll live," Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo, how much of the battle do you remember?"

Curious eyes all fixed on Ichigo.

Ichigo rubbed his chin before he replied, "I remember stabbing Aizen through the Hōgyoku, and Kisuke using that special kido on him. Then I saw that stupid old goat!" Ichigo roared. "Dammit! Everyone older than me loves keeping secrets."

"You have some nerve talking about keeping secrets!" Tatsuki retorted Caught off guard by his oldest friend, Ichigo finally realized she was there.

"Tatsuki! What are you doing here?" He glanced at everyone, wondering if there would be any more surprises.

"She's been filled in on everything that's been going on." Orihime explained.

"Tatsuki almost died when they ran into Aizen," Kisuke explained.

"I saw your battle with that monster of a man. I have to say, that had to be the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life," Tatsuki choked out.

"I'm sorry, Tatsuki. I didn't know you had been able to see me in my shinigami form," Ichigo said with a frown. "I never wanted to put you in danger. To be honest, I never wanted to put any of my friends in danger, but I let my pride get the best of me."

"Geez, you are such an idiot, Ichigo." Tatsuki raised her voice, "You become a stronger person when you have your friends and family around you."

"Thank you." Ichigo smiled. "And speaking of, I've been away from home awhile. I bet my sisters are already making lost posters. I should get back home right away."

"That's fine," Kisuke said. "I'll give you a couple days, then I would like to see how you're doing, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Deal," Ichigo replied.

While everyone got their things ready to walk Ichigo home, Orihime quickly went up to Kisuke to speak in private. After a few minutes of everyone waiting outside, Tatsuki called out for Orihime. She gave up and returned inside to see what the hold up was. Then walking around a corner, Tatsuki accidentally bumped into Orihime, making her drop her brand new calendars everywhere!

* * *

A/N leave your reviews or comments And i'll answer back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone hope you have been enjoying the story. I want to give a special thanks to my Beta Abyss thanks you for helping me and giving advice with the story.

 **Reviews:**

 **Mugetsu1996** **:** Glad you liked the last update hope this one won't disappoint.

 **Dr1zzy** : You welcome. Hope you like the next one.

 **Guest** : To bad you don't really have a name. But i agree with you there really no stories out there with more Shiba family Heritage. That why i decided to make this story.

 **Xhope14x** : I'm this story caught your interest. As for them being longer they will as i keep on with the story.

 **Fidi** **:** I'm glad the story interest you. As for the pairing you said. It would go against my story since i feel that Kukaku Shiba is related to Ichigo so ya hope you understand.

 **Arrankor** : I'm glad your enjoying the story. Hope you like the this chapter.

 **SinkingintheAbyssofFeels** : I'm glad you like Nel interactions I do too. As for the calendar thanks i thought it would give a small laugh.

Ok then let get on with this story.

* * *

Rise of the Shiba Clan

 **Chapter 3**

 **Noble Plain-Shiba Compound**

The council met that day, urgently discussing a marriage to revive the household Shiba name. As the heads of the household, Lord and Lady Shiba explained their stipulations from the letter, the council seemed pleased that they could step in and choose a partner for Kukaku or her brother should they fail to take one on their own. The meeting came to an end as Lady Shiba announced the preparations for a party their household would be holding.

As everyone from the council left, the servants came to inform the head of the household that lunch was ready. Lord Hironori and Lady Yukie answered that they would be there in a few minutes. The servants bowed, and respectfully left their presence.

As they walked to the dining hall, they began a conversation.

"I could never understand how we, the Shiba, lost respect as nobility so fast," said Yukie with a sad look.

"In the last three hundred years we've had one too many misfortunes with our family," said Hironori.

"It's like something or someone is systemically trying to exterminate the existence of the Shiba Clan," she said with puzzled look.

"Really, this can't be normal. We are the only noble family that has taken devastating hits."

She shot a knowing look back at her husband. "I think I know where you might be heading with this honey."

"Wait till we sit down and eat lunch."

When they arrived to the dining hall, they sat down and waited for their food to be served. When the servants bowed and left, Lord Shiba cast a kido spell to keep their conversation from prying ears.

"So, what you were saying earlier in the hall is that there is a conspiracy going on here, if I understood correctly," Hironori said, interocking his fingers as he set his elbows to the table.

"Pretty much, dear. We lost both our sons in such a small amount of time," she sighed forlornly. "Then we lose our grandson Kaien, and his wife Miyako. Too bad they never had the opportunity to produce a heir."

"It's funny that you say that, because the Shiba is as old as the Shihoin Clan, and older the the Kuchiki Clan." Hironori said with a sad smile.

"I'm telling you, if souls only knew our family lineage."

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo**

"Grimmy!" Nel gasped. "I thought you were dead."

"The reports we received of your death were an over exaggeration, I see," Tier said with a frown on her face.

"Ahh, never thought I'd see either of you again," Grimmjow plopped into a chair. "Seems neither of you are too thrilled to see me."

There was a small pause while all three looked at one another.

"What are your intentions, Grimmjow?" asked Tier as she shifted toward her weapon despite her injuries.

He looked away, pondering the question before he answered, "at this point, I really don't know." He frowned. "And what about you two, any brighter ideas?"

"Well," Tier hedged, wondering how much she should tell him of their plans. Then stated matter-of-factly, "I believe we should search for others to discuss the future of Hueco Mundo."

"What the hell." He shrugged apathetically. "That sounds about right." Snarling at the rafters, he told them, "Earlier I fought a few shinigami hiding in the shadows." he gave off a small growl. "Couldn't fight worth a damn, probably scouts collecting data." He scoped the room, then sniffed. "I think we're being watched by Soul Society."

Tier didn't appreciate the thought of being spied on by a possible enemy while at her weakest. At any moment they could be taken down, and all she had in her arsenal was a child and a man she wasn't sure she could trust.

Before she could comment on his intel, a loud crack jarred the woman.

"Oops!" whispered Nel. She turned around and smiled apologetically. "It wasn't me, I swear."

The two espada's sweat dropped from the little girl response.

"What was that?" Tier asked her anyway.

"A splitting headache in the making," Grimmjow answered sarcastically.

"Aww, don't worry! Nel was just having fun since everyone's being so serious." She giggled, jumping around in pure happiness. "Grimmy, Sharkey, do you want to have fun with me, and play eternal tag?" she asked excitedly with a twinkle in her eye.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and told them, "can we get back to the bigger picture?"

"First things first, we need to discuss what we know about what's happening around Hueco Mundo," Tier said seriously. "I'll go first. At the fake Karakura town, I fought the captain of squad ten, and was defeated," she said with a frown. "However, he was not the one to try and kill me. Aizen was the one to deliver a fatal blow, and left me there to bleed out. Aizen didn't even see me as worthy of using his sword to finish me." The scorn in her tone was palpable. "He said that all of us espadas and arrancar were his pawns. A part of his plan to use us as he saw fit. I don't know how I got back to Hueco Mundo, at the very least, I remembering being carried." She blushed from the memory. "An attractive man held me in his arms, lying me gently on the floor. Before I passed out, I saw his ability to open a garanta, and he left." She sighed. "That's all I can remember."

The other arrancar listened closely, then out of nowhere, Nel spoke, "after Itysgo defeated Grimmy, Itysgo had to fight Nnoitra. Itysgo was getting overpowered." Nel spoke nonchalantly, then pouted. "Nel got angry with Nnoitra for hurting Itysgo. I transform into my original form to teach him a lesson."

Tier and Grimmjow's eyebrows rose.

"Nel fought Nnoitra, and almost defeated him, but Nel ran out of energy and transformed back." She tapped her head with an small angry huff. "Then Nnoitra hurt Nel, that when a bloodlust shinigami came out of nowhere, and started to fight him." She took a thoughtful pose. "But Starrk came and kidnap Itysgo friend, then Itysgo chased after her." Nel saddened. "So Nel returned to Las Noches to hide." She suddenly smiled, and said, "before I left, I saw Grimmy passed out from serious injuries. So Nel used her special saliva to heal Grimmy!" She enthused, trying and failing to hold back a giggle.

"That was fucking disgusting!" Grimmjow roared. "I woke up covered in vomit, saliva, and everything that's been in someone else's mouth!"

Nel started to laugh, yet tried to give him a sympathetic look. "While Nel was hiding, Nel felt Itysgo comeback, and Nel hurried where Nel thought Itysgo would be at." She kicked the ground in disappointment. "But instead of Itysgo, Nel found sharkey lady." Nel said with a giggle.

That left Tier with a frown on her face.

Grimmjow laughed out loud. "Well, as for me, what can I say?" He propped his feet up. "I was defeated by that strawberry of a moron," he growled. "Then when I recovered from the shock of being covered by Nel _special abilities_ ," he said with a disgusted flinch as he looked himself over. "I used my pesquisa to see if there were any other battles going on around Hueco Mundo. Then on my way back to Las Noches, shinigami's hiding in the shadows caught my attention." He patted his shoulder and rolled it in a circle. "I killed the few that I found, in my eyes those bastards were trespassing." He grinned. "Once I finished with my fun, I wanted to see if anyone came back here."

They remained silent a moment to process all the information. Tier and Grimmjow then discussed the possibility of finding anyone else alive, or who might have made it back to Hueco Mundo.

The main question on their minds was whether or not Aizen would return to Hueco Mundo? Or if he was defeated by the shinigami? And if he's alive, will he kill the remaining arrancars? No one knew the answers, still, they feared the worst.

* * *

 **Soul Society - Bar in Rukon District**

All of Ichigo's friends from Soul Society met up at a bar to have some victory drinks. Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were the first to get there. They got a few tables together for the rest of their party after asking the waitress if it was alright. When they were done setting up, they waiting a little longer to see if anyone else was coming.

"I wonder how many people are actually going to come and have drinks with us since the Winter War." Renji asked with a grin.

"All I know is we've been working our asses off with all this damage to Soul Society," Yumichika replied as he flicked a hair out of his face.

"I have to agree. It's about fucking time we got a break. I've been looking forward to this," Ikkaku yelled out with a cackle. A few moments later Toshiro and Rangiku waved hello at the group.

"Hey guys! Where's the sake at?" Rangiku laughed.

"Hey Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya! Thank you for coming today." Yumichika welcomed them with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world guys," Rangiku said. "I'm just surprised that the captain wanted to come along this time." She hid a chuckle behind her hand.

"The reason I came was to show a sense of respect towards Ichigo. I will take his place since he's not able to join us," Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Well, whatever the reason, take a seat and we'll order the sake," Renji said with a grin.

"Finally, we can start the festivities!" yelled out Ikkaku.

"Bring out the sake!" Rangiku sang happily.

While everyone in the bar had their own conversations. Captain Hitsugaya sat there staring into space, thinking about the one he loved like a sister. The memory of seeing her stabbed through by his own Zanpakuto. He blinked when it became too much, and took a look around. Considering Aizen, a lot worse could have happened. Feeling fortunate that Momo survived, he knew her mind received the most of the damage from the effects of Kyoka Suigestu. An emotional scarring he can't even imagine.

Rukia and Izuru walked in, interrupting his thoughts, and greeted the group.

"Yo Renji, it's been a while." Rukia smirked with a friendly wave.

"What's up guys, how is everyone doing so far?" Izuru asked.

"Ah Izuru, Rukia, you came! It's been awhile since we've had some drinks together," Renji noted.

"Don't worry about Rukia, Izuru drink till you drop," yelled Ikkaku.

Now that everyone was there, they settled in to have a great time.

Renji stood up to grab everyone's attention. "OK soul reapers!" he cried out. "Listen up! I want everyone to raise your sake high in the air." He met everyone's eye in the bar. "I'd like to propose a toast to Ichigo Kurosaki, hero of the Winter War!" He looked around and continued, "even if he's not here with us as a soul, his spirit will always be with us in Soul Society!" Then he cheered loudly, "to Ichigo!"

Everyone followed his lead, and echoed, "to Ichigo!"

They celebrated by drinking sake and eating to their heart's content. Jokes and insults went around while the captain of squad ten sat there, amused by all their antics.

"Hey, you're so bald, the reflection off your head is blinding the souls in Soul Society." Renji heckled.

Everyone in the bar started to laugh uncontrollably.

Ikkaku was pissed, Renji managed to get the whole bar laughing at him.

Not wanting to lose to this red headed chump, he said, "what do you call a pineapple head who plays with himself more than twice a day?" he began when someone in the crowd shouted _what_ , he answered, "a terrorwrist."

The bar was now in a uproar of laughter.

Renji fumed at the verbal jab while grinding his teeth. He was about to say something, but Rukia came over and sat next him.

"Hey Renji, what are your plans now that the war is over?" She asked him with a curious crease in her brow.

He closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure if I have set plans, but for sure I have goals," he said with conviction. "And I'll reach them, as long as I put everything I can into them."

"What is it you're going to do then, Renji?" She asked him with a smile.

"To defeat your brother in a duel," he said with a serious tone.

Rukia eyes went wide.

"So, what do you think of the new orders that were given to us by the captains?" Renji asked.

"I really don't think it's fair to just leave him high and dry without even visiting," Rukia vented with a sharp tap of her cup to the table. "It not like we can't put on a gigai's anymore." She sighed, sloshing her sake into a circle. "It's cruel of the head captain to give such an order."

Sitting across the table, Rangiku overheard their conversation."I have to agree with Rukia on this one." She nodded. "With him being the hero who saved us, this is more like an exile than a thank you." She took another swig of her sake.

"Rangiku, why are you inviting yourself into another souls conversation anyways?" asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"It's fine, Captain." Rukia waved him off with a good-natured smirk. "For once in her nosey life, it's nice to know we're not the only one's feeling this way."

"Heck yeah, I don't understand the orders their giving. Sometimes they don't make sense," said Renji with a passion.

"Renji, try not to speak of things like that so loudly, you could be seen as a rebel," Captain Hitsugaya warned.

"Oh- oh, sorry Captain. When I drink I'm easily excited."

"It's ok, just keep that kind of talk low. I know you didn't mean it in that type of way, but other people might think differently."

"Hey Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, what do you think about the orders that were giving by the head captain?" Rangiku asked the others.

"Which part are you asking about?" Ikkaku questioned with sake paused at his lips.

"Geez, the sake must've gotten to you. They're talking about Ichigo, you know, about us not being able to visit him in the world of the living?" Yumichika explained to Ikkaku.

"In all honesty, I think the orders are strange, but orders are orders," Izuru said, scratching the back of his head.

"What a boy scout, geez," Ikkaku snickered.

"What do you expect from members of squad three," Yumichika taunted.

"If I were you two, I'd watch what you say," Captain Hitsugaya warned.

"Izuru, don't worry about those two idiots." Rukia reassured him. "One can't leave the house with one hair amiss. The other, you can use his bald head to fry an egg on a sunny day." She held her head high in victory.

Both men looked like they were about to blow their tops. As they were about to say something, a hell butterfly beelined for Captain Hitsugaya. Everyone halted their festivities and awaited the news. He listened to the message then advised everyone to return to their barracks and rest. As the captain used flash step to leave, Rangiku gave her farewells.

Concerned as to why he didn't share the news, everyone looked to one another with a quizzical look.

* * *

 **World of the living - street of karakura town**

"Hey Ichigo, are you going to be alright going back to school after everything you've been through?" Uryu asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'll be alright, don't worry about me," Ichigo replied with a tired smile.

"What are your plans going to be for now, Ichigo?" Tatsuki queried.

The group walked to Ichigo's place as they gauged his well being.

"I guess I could start by catching up with my school work so I can graduate," he said, looking straight forward. "And from there I have plenty of time to figure out the rest since I won't be a shinigami anymore."

"Well, if you find yourself bored, call me up, and we'll spare like the good old days. I want to see if I can still make my very best friend cry, like when we were little." Tatsuki grinned.

Everyone else snickered imagining a fully grown Ichigo crying childlike tears.

He stopped walking to give them the angriest scowl he could muster. "It's a deal Tatsuki, you'll regret that last comment."

Down the line, Ichigo asked of what he's missed in the last two weeks. If they had seen anyone from Soul Society, other than Kisuke, and the rest of the exiles. They shrugged and diverted the conversation.

He kept trying to probe for information, but noticed that he was getting nowhere, and decided to change the subject. The group continued their small talk, till Chad and Uryu said their goodbyes, and went their own ways.

"So what's new at school?" Ichigo asked to keep the conversation going.

"Nothing's changed really," Tatsuki answered dismissively.

"What about you, Orihime? What have you been up to?" Ichigo redirected with a small smile.

"I've been ok, just getting caught up with school work, while practicing my offensive and defensive skills here and there," she replied.

It was then Ichigo was inspired to thank Orihime for helping him out in all the dire situations they had been caught up in. While also, he wanted to explain everything from the beginning to Tatsuki.

"Orihime, Tatsuki, are you two going to be busy the rest of the day?" He asked with an oddly serious look on his face.

"I'm not busy, Ichigo," Orihime replied.

"And there's nothing really important I have to do tonight," Tatsuki answered. "Why you asking?"

"I wanted to invite you two to dinner, so we can discuss any other questions you two have in mind." He said. Not long after he asked, they arrived at Ichigo's home. He turned around and asked, "So, what's your answer?"

* * *

 **Soul Society - S.W.A**

Late afternoon in the Seireitei the weather was fair with a slight bit of wind. Everything was peaceful, all Shinigami were doing their daily routines— all except for the members of the S.W.A. that were meeting up in a secret location. As they proceeded to the designated location, the ladies all filtered into the room. They all took their seats, and waited for the meeting to start.

"Ok everyone, thank for coming to the S.W.A. meeting today," Nanao said while fixing her glasses. "We need to take roll call to see who missing."

While all the ladies in the room were looking around to see if anyone was missing, Nanao began with, "Captain Unohana!"

"Present," she replied with her warm smile.

"Yachiru!" she said. Everyone looked around with a shrug. "Yachiru!" she tried again. No one answered. "Ok, moving along then. Nemu!"

"Here," she replied in monotone.

"Suì-Fēng!"

"Tsk! Dammit, she's not in today!" Suì-Fēng objected with an impatient tap of her foot. She didn't see why roll call was necessary, it's like they were kids in a club.

"Right, definitely here." Nanao chuckled to herself. "Kiyone & Isane!"

"We are here." Isane said with a smile.

"Rangiku!" She frowned at the following silence. "Where the hell is Rangiku? She should be here."

"Well, Momo is still being treated, so I bet I know why she's not here," Captain Unohana said.

"Yes, yes, we know, Captain. Is she doing better with her treatment?" Nanao asked.

"She is coming along, but much work still needs to be done before her mind can heal properly." Captain Unohana confided with sad smile.

"I do hope she turns out well in the end," Nanao told her. "Rukia!" Nanao continued.

"I'm Here, I'm here!" Rukia waved her hand about.

"Lady Yoruichi is not here again." Nanao noted. "Why does she even bother to join the S.W.A. if she's not going to come?" She shook her head in defeat.

After completing roll call, the ladies gathered their snacks to began discussions. Right when they were about to start, Rangiku and Yachiru came rushing in.

"Ehehehe, sorry about being late everyone! Bouncy and I had to take care of something important!" Yachiru giggled.

"Ok, let the start of the meeting truly begin now!" Rangiku announced with a beam.

"What's the first order of business?" Nanao addressed. "Does anyone wish to discuss what happened during the Winter War?" Nanao asked, looking around the room for volunteers.

"When we arrived in Hueco Mundo, Isane and I started to heal the injured." Captain Unohana reported. Isane, sitting next the captain, nodded her head in agreement. "We did not enter any combat situations. And I left Isane with specific orders to help heal whoever required help in Hueco Mundo. Then with the help of Captain Kurotsuchi, and Nemu, Ichigo and I were able to return to a fake karakura town." she paused to let everything sink in. "I also made a discovery that Kurosaki-san has a way to engage the final extent of his power."

Stunned silence fell over the room.

"How much reiryoku did he have left for that battle, Captain?" Isane asked wonder in her eye.

"He had a little over half of his reiryoku left after all the destruction he caused in Hueco Mundo." Unohana said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Anyone want to share next then?" Nanao asked.

"Hehehehe, I'll go next!" chirped Yachiru happily. "When Kenny and I got there, Ichi defeated one of the espadas, and saved jiggles! He was about to leave, till another espada came out of nowhere, and tried to finish off the one Ichi defeated." Yachiru spoke with wide exaggerated arm movements. "But Ichi blocked his attack, and wouldn't let him kill the espada!" She paused to ask Nemu for some candy.

Nemu shook her head, yet obliged her request. At this moment everyone took time to think about everything she said.

"Yummy! Hmm, where did I leave off?" she pondered, tapping a finger to her chin.

"President, Ichigo blocked an attack," Nanao said.

"Yes, yes! Then the next battle began, but Ichi was too tired. He did his best, and was about to get killed! Then Ichi's friend, a little girl transformed into a full arrancar!"

There were different reactions all around the group. Some gasped, others murmured to one another, one yelled out _traitor_.

Yachiru continued her accounts of Hueco Mundo, "Then the arrancar lady battled the other espada. She was about to defeat him too! But then she turned back into a little girl." Yachiru laughed. "So Kenny and I jumped into the picture. Kenny had a great fight with the espada!"

A silence fell in the room. Everyone looked at one another.

Nanao faked a cough into her hand. "So who else wants to share their experience from the war?" Nanao ask again.

"Well, I didn't really do anything. All I was able to do was hear Captain Yamamoto scolding Captains Kyoraku, Kenpachi and Kuchiki for losing their haoris." Kiyone admitted while scratching the back of her head.

"Ok then, who's next to share then?" Nanao asked.

"Master Kurotsuchi and I helped open a garganta for Captain Unohana and Kurosaki to pass through to the fake Karakura town. That is all I'm able to share," she stated in her monotone voice.

"I see we're not going to get exciting information from you then," Nanao frowned at Nemu.

"Rangiku, anything you want to say?" Nanao asked.

"I didn't do anything special." She shrugged. "I fought the third espada fraccion, and was defeated when they combined their power." She pouted and folded her arms. "Captain Yamamoto saved our group. And when I regained consciousness, Gin and Ichigo were battling. Of course I ran toward them to try to stop the battle. But Gin dragged me off to knock me out with a kido spell. Then when I got back-" she hesitated, unfolding her arms with a downtrodden tone. "-Gin was dying, I spoke to him moments before he passed on... I wasn't aware of the danger, luckily Ichigo came to saved me before Aizen was able to kill me."

Nanao nodded sympathetically, then turned to the next person. "Sui-Feng, do you wish to add anything?"

"I'll pass on the sharing," she growled.

"Ok, ok, no need to get angry." Nanao, and everyone else sweatdropped. Except Yachiru who was busy eating sweets.

"As for myself, I had to remain in Soul Society as I was commanded to by my captain," she spoke with a hint of shame as everyone else had a hand in the battle at some point.

"Ok ladies, to liven up the day, I'm pleased to announce a great new opportunity to make some real currency." Rangiku announced with a sly grin.

The woman of the S.W.A. knew that look of hers. They collected enough candies as a bribe for Yachiru to go play at the other end up the room. Once she was successfully distracted, they continued their meeting.

"I received some copies of this hot new calendar from a certain Individual who wishes to stay anonymous," she gloated. "And for a fee, the S.W.A. will be privy to Soul Societies first glance." Rangiku had a wicked grin. "Everyone, please do not open the package immediately." she requested. "I would like for us to vote, raise your hands when I say if you want to use this calendar for yourself." She explained.

Everyone nodded to acknowledge her words.

"Nanao, please pass the packages out now," she asked.

Everyone in the room awaited the moment of truth.

"Ok ladies, open it!" Rangiku ordered with a laugh.

Once they saw the contents, every member of the S.W.A. blushed from head to toe. Some stood with their mouth agape, while others felt their brains short-circuit.

The only thing to tug their minds out of the gutter was Yachiru giggling at all the member's dumbfounded expressions.

Hastily, they replaced the contents into the package and closed it up. Afterwards, a few got up to get something to drink, while others took to fanning themselves as they tugged their collars.

Nanao coughed abruptly into her hand. "Ladies, do we-" she adjusted her glasses. "-do we even need to vote?"

Head shakes came from all around.

"Then ladies, we will add this as the Hot Summer in Winter: Special Edition calendar." Rangiku crossed her arms with smug satisfaction.

"Next order of business, where are we going for the next S.W.A. vacation?" Nanao asked.

"How about a beach in the world of the living?" suggested Yachiru with a mouthful of sweets.

There were a few murmurs between the ladies.

"How about a hotel resort in the world of the living where we are able to be pampered," Captain Unohana said with a smile.

Excited whispers followed, although some were still on the fence.

With stars in her eyes, Rukia stood with both hands to the table. "We could do both! A hotel by the beach! Imagine sandcastles and sno-cones in the day, then spa treatments and back messages in the evening!"

With a round of nods, they decided both sounded lovely. Then the discussion of budget was about to come underway when all of a sudden the door slammed open.

"W-what. The. Hell. is the meaning of this, Mat-su-mo-to!"

Rangiku jumped. "Ah, geez, busted!"

A/N: For anyone that wanted read a story about the Shiba heritage this is going to be your kind of story. Leave your reviews or PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry about the delay. Holidays are here and you know what that means Christmas time and alot of shopping for the family. Now that Christmas eve is here I hope everyone will enjoy their family and friends today. I want to give a super special props to my Beta Abyss thanks you for your input and advice you have been giving me. I hope everyone that reads this story is enjoying it. If there any question that you might have just PM.

I do not own bleach

Just some of the characters

 **MaksmoNero** **: I'm glad that you like this story so far. And yes there will be more chapter in the future. Thanks I was trying to find a right length for chapter stories. I would say around 4k to 6k is what I'm doing.**

 **Walrus Flavored Pizza** **: Thank you I hope I could make this better down the line. And don't worry the story will continue.**

 **Blackstriker94** **: well don't worry I am updating soon. Sorry I'm not trying to make this into a harem**

 **Guest:** **Pictures are of Ichigo. Toshiro's reaction was because they were at squad 10 barracks having the S.W.A meeting. And thanks**

 **SinkingintheAbyssofFeels** **:** **Thanks I knew I would be able to bring up again. Me too need to embarrass that berry in my story some more haha.**

* * *

Rise of the Shiba Clan

 **Chapter 4**

 **Training vs Pride & Evolution **

* * *

**World of the living - Urahara place**

Although Urahara's lab within the shop appeared to be small from the outside, when one walked inside, the place looked as big at the shop itself. A pretty amazing sight when you think of it. Inside Kisuke and Tessai reviewed the results of what they were able to gather from Ichigo while he was unconscious. Their discoveries made both men look to one another in disbelief. After repeating the tests four more times to make sure they were getting it right, they knew what they had to do.

"Well Tessai, this is beyond what I expected to find in the results. I suppose we have to inform Isshin," Kisuke said with a serious look on his face.

"You would be doing the correct thing by letting him know," Tessai agreed, still reading the results in his hands. "Then we can proceed with what he believes is the best decision," he added.

"Ideally, Ichigo should decide for himself. However given the circumstances, as his father, he is the best to make a choice on Ichigo's behalf." Kisuke sighed in defeat.

Kisuke flipped out a cell phone from his inner coat pocket and dialed up Isshin. This secret cell had been specially designated for such emergencies. It rang a few time before he answered.

"So, Kisuke, what have you discovered?" Isshin asked, jumping straight to the point.

"Well, well, Isshin, not even a hello to one of your old buddies? One that, I might add, has helped you out countless times in the past," Kisuke replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Isshin drawled out sarcastically, "how are you today? I hope you are doing well. Has anyone told you how much of asshole you are, Kisuke?"

"I'm doing ok, thanks for asking! Business is, as always, interesting," Kisuke spoke excitedly. "I've called to inform you that your son is on his way home, and that the results are in from his tests."

When Isshin felt that Kisuke was being serious, he put all jokes aside for their real talk.

"Ok, old friend, how serious is this new problem? Isshin asked.

"To tell you the truth, we discovered that he retains small amounts of reiatsu despite it all. And another thing... as our tests continued, we found inconclusive results in certain areas." Kisuke replied with a worried voice. "It seems as though something or _someone_ didn't want us probing for information."

"I see... in that case, I'll keep a closer eye on him." Isshin said.

"Try not worry to death my friend, I'm sure it can't be that bad," Kisuke said lightheartedly. "Really Isshin, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Boss, Yoruichi is on the phone and she sounds urgent," Tessai said with a grim look on his face.

"Tell her to hold on while I finish this call please~" Kisuke asked.

"Ok boss." Tessai left the room.

"Well Isshin, I'll have to let you go." Kisuke said. "I have Yoruichi on the shop phone with something important."

"We'll talk soon then, old friend. Later." Isshin clicked out of the conversation.

Kisuke took to his office for the next call, briefly wondering how today became so busy.

"Hello," he answered.

"Yo Kisuke, how are you doing today?" Yoruichi greeted.

"Ah," Kisuke breathed happily, "that's how you start a conversation."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What did you need?"

"I need to ask you a favor," she requested.

"What might this favor be?" he pried.

"I need you to make a gigai for a friend of mine."

"And who is this friend of yours?" he asked with a smirk, then continued, "am I right to assume we are dealing with another exile?"

"No, idiot, it's for Kukaku!" she laughed, "and you better not tell **him** or anyone else."

Kisuke gritted his teeth and gulped. "Oh shit, not her!"

* * *

 **Soul Society - Squad One Meeting**

The next morning, after last night's celebration, Toshiro took advantage of shunpo for a quick trip to the captains meeting.

Inside, the captains awaited the Head Captain's arrival. Most of them stood silent, occupied with their own thoughts, wondering what in the world would bring the head captain to summon them.

At the same time Captain Hitsugaya got there, so did Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake.

With all the captains present, the Head Captains doors opened, and he strode out. As the Head Captain stopped at the front, he looked to all the captains, and struck his staff to the floor.

"I have received an emergency report regarding the surviving espada's," The Head Captain said as he looked at everyone, "the three that I defeated in the illusion of Karakura Town. I showed them mercy, as they were fighting with only one arm. I gave the arrancars light burns, if you want to call it that."

"Head Captain, why would you leave them alive?" yelled out captain Sui-Feng, "I thought it was our duty as soul reapers to destroy all holl-" she was cut off by the Head Captain, brought to her knee by his spiritual pressure alone.

"That is enough, captain Sui-Feng," scolded the Head Captain with a frown. "I've had enough of you interrupting whenever you feel a situation isn't to your liking."

The Head Captain lowered his spiritual pressure so that the second squad captain may stand. When no one else had a comment to add, he continued, "we need to find out how many espadas, who we thought had fallen, are still alive," the head captain said matter factly, "we still need more intel on the individual espada, so we may assess the situation, and see if they still retain enough power to bring another war to Soul Society," he commanded, then asked, "is there anything more that needs to be reported?"

Captain Sui-Feng stepped forward. "Yes, Head Captain, we received reports that three groups of the Onmitsukido were lost. They engaged an espada in battle, and were killed. The reports also say that this is the espada that the Substitute Shinigami defeated once in battle."

"So, he was careless to leave an enemy alive, I see," captain Hitsugaya derisively noted.

"Nah, it's nothing like that, Captain. The reason this particular espada was left alive, is that shortly afterwards, another espada got in his way," replied captain Kenpachi, "that's when I came in and kicked Ichigo's sorry ass out of the way so I could take over and have some real fun." Captain Kenpachi smirked. "Man, that was the most exhilarated I'd been in a long time, so much of his body to chop," he laughed.

Everyone in the court sweatdropped to this piece of news.

 **Bang! Bang!**

Everyone turned to look at the Head Captain.

"Enough!" he commanded, "continue with the report, captain Sui-Feng."

"In the last captains meeting we reported two espadas, and an arrancar child in Las Noches," Sui-Feng stated, "this other espada, apart from the child, is the one who eliminated all three groups. In another report we found that he is in league with the other two," she continued, "and now all three have split up on their own."

"I wonder why they would split their forces, and allow the child on her own?" Captain Ukitake asked with a puzzled frown.

"Might not this be the perfect time to investigate personally, Captain Ukitake?" Captain Kyoraku questioned. "In the last meeting you did ask the Head Captain to send an emissary to Hueco Mundo." He smiled at his good friend. "Maybe you and I could go seek out some information," he suggested, "perhaps if we send a scout to follow the other two from a safe distance, we could gather information from the child."

The Head Captain contemplated their conversation. He struck his staff to gather everyone's attention.

"I will put you in charge of this, captain Ukitake. Go find out in a peaceful manner. If it becomes too dangerous, retreat. Do not engage in any kind of fight."

"Yes, Head Captain!" They both said in unison.

"Captain Sui-Feng, send in more groups of scouts, and immediately report any findings to me," the Head Captain said.

"Yes, Head Captain." She gave a small bow with her head.

As the head captain gazed at everyone in contemplation, another captain planned that moment to ask for permission to accompany the other captains to Hueco Mundo. However, before he could even finish his sentence, the Head Captain shot down his request without a second thought in the matter. That left Kurotsuchi speechless; morning all the experiments he had planned. The others snickered. Once everyone composed themselves, the Head Captain dismissed them from the meeting.

"So, Jushiro, are you sure that you want to do this?" asked Shunsui.

"I believe if Ichigo was able to find an arrancar child that was willing to help him, why can't we have a chance settle things with this one in a peaceful manner?" Jushiro asked.

"I understand what you are saying my friend, but will you be ok without your health getting in the way?" Shunsui replied

"Of course. I've never felt better." He smiled.

"Now, we have to go to captain Kurotsuchi, and ask when he will be able to open up the garganta," Shunsui said.

"Who knows how this will go, but should we take a handful of shinigami with us... or maybe one or two?" Jushiro asked.

"I'm not sure, either way, it is risky."

"Well, let's just enjoy what time we have here for now, and worry about the rest tomorrow, Shunsui," Jushiro said.

"That's a plan. Let's go have a drink, it might be our last!"

* * *

 **At a Hidden Area - Secret Meeting**

"How are the preparations for the plan looking so far, Hideo?" asked an older man.

"The plan has been working perfectly, just like he said it would, Banri," he replied.

"And you're sure he didn't tell anyone about the plan he helped us orchestrate?" Another man cut in.

"No, Ryu, I doubt he had the time to even consider that, since he had his own ambitious plans," Banri said.

"It's like he said, if we scratch his back, he would scratch ours," Ryu said with a sly smile.

"As far as I know, he helped pave the path to our goals." A different man added.

"This is true, Genzo. The rest it up to us. We must fulfill our master plan, and overthrow the Shiba's," Hideo replied.

"Yes, we've played the waiting game for more than 300 years now." Banri agreed.

"No one has suspected us of any wrongdoing," Ryu said, nodding his head.

"And we've been more than fortunate enough that there has always been incidents around our every action," Genzo said

"It's been harder and harder to get Lord & Lady Shiba to come out of there compound," Banri brought up.

"Since the death of their children, and with their grandkids still acting irresponsible with their responsibilities as nobles." Hideo said

"They will keep falling right into are trap," Banri said.

"Why can't we just kill them off, wouldn't it be easiest that way?" Genzo questioned.

"Because then it would definitely look like Lord & Lady Shiba suspicions were warranted," Ryu replied.

"Do we have a counter measure in case something goes wrong?" Hideo asked.

"Yes we do, but we will tell you the details later on. We have to get back to our regular routine," Ryu replied.

"Ok, I will send out messages on when we will have our next meeting," Banri informed.

Then everyone in the room left to their respective homes to avoid suspicion.

* * *

 **Sōkyoku Hill Training Ground**

In front of the Sokyoku Hill training ground entrance, Renji awaited the arrival of the rest of the lieutenants. Although, he also invited Ikkaku and Yumichika, since he knew at their level they would be able to help out in training as well. One of the goals set for this training is that all the lieutenants were to achieve bankai. So far, the only lieutenant that has been able to do so is Renji Abarai from squad six.

Recalling a certain strawberry mentioning the fact that, even if the captains are the leaders of the squads and are suppose to guide them to become stronger, the problem was that difference in power between a captain and Lieutenant were worlds away. That comment made him see the ugly truth.

Not long into waiting, Ikkaku and Yumichika straggled up with a bitter look on their faces. Ikkaku opened his mouth to speak when Shuhei, Izuru, and lieutenant Iba approached.

"So, why have you gather all of us here Renji?" Ikkaku asked him.

"Well, to become stronger together." Renji said as if it were obvious, considering where they were, it should've been.

"Members of squad eleven don't need anyone -from any other squad- to become stronger," Ikkaku asserted with a sneer.

"Is that right?" Renji leaned in with a snide grin. "So getting your ass kicked, and being the only Shinigami to have his pillar destroyed in the war was what? The height of your strength?"

"What the fuck did you say!? You goddamn bastard!" roared Ikkaku, "are ya looking to die today Renji, because I sure as hell am ready for a battle that will take you there!"

With all the commotion, they failed notice the rest of the shinigami who were asked to meet up there.

Some thought they were wasting their time with this training, while others saw this to be the perfect opportunity to receive help in becoming stronger.

Rukia and Rangiku were amused, watching the spectacle between Renji and Ikkaku going on. They briefly wondered if this whole argument was going to get out of hand. Deciding it would, Rukia stepped closer to stop it, when Renji told Ikkaku the cold are truth.

"We are weak! Can't you see that, you fool!?" Renji said through gritted teeth. "We had so much trouble with the arrancars, it wasn't even funny," Renji spat with disgust, remembering his encounters in world of the living and Hueco Mundo. All the lieutenants were either defeated or seriously injured by them. "It's time we get our act together, and become even stronger. Izuru told me his recollection of the events that occured in the Winter War. How the head captain Yamamoto said it was inexcusable; making your head captain come out to the front lines! You squad members are a disappointment! Defeated so easily by the enemy." Renji remained resolute, staring at Ikkaku.

Everyone in the group either put their head down in shame or looked away.

Then Renji reassured them; there **is** a way to get stronger. Using the same technique that Ichigo used, they would be able to get their own bankai in a shorter amount of time. Not that it would be two days, but thanks to Kisuke's invention, they would be able to train at a faster rate.

"Ok guys, this is a special place. Where we will be able to train without alerting unwanted eyes. On top of that, there's a special hot spring here that heals can your wounds, extending the amount of time we can train at a time." He leered at the group with a raised brow. "...By the way, it is an open hot springs. So control yourself, no inappropriate behavior, if you get the picture."

Ikkaku glanced at the rest of the group, asking, "how are they suppose to try and achieve their bankai?"

"First," Renji began, "everyone must go into jinzen to communicate with their spirits. Ask them how far they are from achieving bankai. The one closest to bankai from the start will be the first to use the strange looking doll named Tenshintai to begin their training. While the others, who have already achieved their bankai, will have one-on-one battles to hone these skills in battle. Finally, for those more adept in bankai later on, we will have two-on-one battles to speed up the the training even further." Renji finally finished.

"What type of training are you going to be doing Renji," asked Ikkaku with an angry twitch in his eye.

"Hahaha," Renji chuckled, throwing an arm around Ikkaku's neck. "You, my dear bald headed idiot, are going to eat your words. We are going to have some good old fashion fun, going all out between you, Yumichika, and I." Renji said with a grin on his face.

"Now I'm getting excited!" Ikkaku laughed. "I can't wait to get started. It's been awhile since we battled one another, right Renji?"

When everyone finished saying their hello's, and received instructions on what to do next, they entered the cave to the training grounds. Once they arrived in the main area, their mouths fell agape. The sheer size, compared to the outside, was phenomenal.

"Ok, I need everyone to begin by going into jinzen to talk to your zanpakuto spirits." Renji checked everybody for confirmation.

They nodded, using shunpo to find their own secluded spots to concentrate.

"Ok, let's go Ikkaku, Yumichika, we got some serious training to do now." With everybody else far away, they could now fight freely, and Ikkaku wouldn't have to worry about holding back from prying eyes.

"Are you two ready to get this battle started?" Yumichika calmly asked, reaching for his katana.

They shouted, "fuck yeah!" in unison.

Not wasting a moment, Ikkaku and Renji drew their blades, clashing in that instant. Sensing the animosity, Yumichika used shunpo to leap out of the way. All that could be heard following that was two fierce battle cries roaring across the battlefield. Sparks showered the two as they hacked wildly at one another, learning each others maneuvers, and sizing each other up along the way. All the while wearing shit eating grins on both their faces.

"Renji, I hope you have improved since we last trained together all those years ago." Ikkaku jeered while slashing down. Then he stabbing forward with his sheath, moving to slash horizontally after, puting powerful strikes at his opponent.

Renji parried each swing, stabbing when he was able, before he began his counter attack.

"I hope you're going to take this battle seriously, because for sure, I'm not going to let my pride get the best of me before I make you release your bankai." Renji stated as he gave Ikkaku a deadly serious look.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I release my bankai in a mock battle against you Renji," he shot back, going into the defensive, avoiding Renji's counter attack.

They both shunpo away from one another, only to charge forward, crossing in an entanglement of swords and sheath. Both warriors trying their best to overpower the other.

"It will take a lot more than that, Ikkaku," Renji responded, "I guess the beating you received from that arrancar in the fake Karakura town really did weaken your fighting spirit. It's a damn shame you tarnished squad elevens reputation with that defeat. How are you still a seated officer?"

Renji's bright idea was to provoke Ikkaku by jabbing at his weakness. Knowing the shame Ikkaku felt from being defeated by an arrancar, and double hitting his pride and status as a seated officer of squad eleven. Two things that will for sure bring out Ikkaku's killer instinct.

With an outcry of rage, Ikkaku slammed the hilt of his blade into the end of the sheath.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled.

The katana morphed it's shape to form a wooden spear, which Ikkaku spun over his head.

"You are going to die!" Ikkaku bellowed.

"Haha! Good! That's what I wanted to see from you, Ikkaku! Fire in your eyes!" Renji wildly grinned.

"Roar, Zabimaru! Now open your eyes, see what lies before you." Renji yelled.

Renji rushed forth to engage in combat, seconds after, so did Ikkaku. Renji assumed that Ikkaku decided to take a defensive assault, right when he made contact strike with the wooden part of his weapon. From there Renji planned his next move when...

"Split apart Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled. It separated into three different sections, curling around Renji's blade in an attempt to decapitate him.

In the last second, Renji was able to dodge the attack, losing a piece of his pineapple hair top in the process.

"Dammit, that was a close one," Renji said to himself, then spat at Ikkaku, "it seems that you're finally getting serious, cue ball."

Renji got in a few more slashes before leaping up to extend Zabimaru in mid-air. Tactically, engaging a person in the air would be in a disadvantage. However, that's where he began to set up a trap.

As Renji's blade came down, Ikkaku moved to stab Hozukimaru forward in a block, before he noticed Renji's attack go right past him.

As the blade extended out, it bounced off the ground, and curved to bounce again off a rock. It did this a few more times in succession before circling Ikkaku completely.

Renji called out, "sword blade cage!" engulfing Ikkaku in a sphere like ball.

After releasing Ikkaku's bloody body, he fell to the floor, gasping for air. Although, he didn't have time to rest before Renji came at him again, slicing his shoulder, and ripping off a good chunk of flesh. Ikkaku cried out in pain, his blood coloring the dirt ground at his feet.

"I have to admit, Renji." Ikkaku cupped his gaping wound, slathering it with the medicine from his spear. "I never knew you could master another interesting attack." He frowned. "And the fact that you're mopping the floor with me is _really_ starting to piss me off. You and Yumichika are the only ones that know I have bankai, yet I refuse to show it off because I still wanna kill my one true goal. But at this rate, I don't know if I'll be able too."

"Let's see whose bankai is better and stronger than, Ikkaku." Renji grinned.

Suddenly one word resounded around the battlefield,

" **BANKAI**!"

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo - At Unknown Underground Location**

In the darkness of an underground cavern, a group of three Vasto Lordes and two Adjuchas were gathered, finishing their meal of two hollows. Once a long time ago, this group had the chance to meet the old king of Hueco Mundo. His name was Baraggan Louisenbiam. They finally were able to return to his majesty's area after more than five hundred years. Their one goal now is to become powerful Vasto Lordes, and to help keep his majesty's minions in line. Now, after so long, their desire is about to come true with their final two comrades evolving at this very moment.

"I can feel it now," one of the smaller Adjuchas said, "I'm evolving now. The power going through my being is invigorating."

"It took longer than I thought to become a Vasto Lorde," replied Demise

A powerful blinding light engulfed the cave, forcing their comrades to turn away. The two Adjuchas transformed into Vasto Lordes, gaining more power than they could even imagine. Now the group is able to complete their goal. The next step is to become a natural arrancar. That in itself is so rare, they've only heard of five successful transformations in their existence.

The other three members of the group looked over at their newly evolved comrades.

The last one to transform had lizard-like features, with a medium length tail, and four spikes on the tip of the tail. He had a slender body with a hollow hole where his heart was suppose to be. One of his arms looked similar to puzzle pieces put together, and on his shoulder were five more razor sharp spikes, which seemed more for contact defense. On both of his forearms he had guards with a single razor sharp claw for offensive attacks. Contrary, he had regular humanoid hands. Running down his back, he has six very sharp scales. Meanwhile his face appeared similar to an armored lizard mask, slick with five razor sharp points covering his head for protection. Jet black hair streamed down to his chest, and his eyes bore a serious stoic look with a color of crimson red.

"Moon-Scathe, it seems that Kiryu is going to be the weakest of the five of us," Jackal said.

"Ah, don't worry, in no time we will become the most powerful Vasto Lordes to stand with are majesty," replied Moon-Scathe

"So what is the plan now that all of us are Vasto Lordes?" Asked Electro

"The best thing we could do is find some fraccions, and then get more followers." Jackal paused for a moment then continued, "we are going to be our majesty's special army. To protect him from any form of harm."

"I agree with Jackal, we need to find some fraccion and more followers," Moon-Scathe replied.

"So what do you fools think of my new form!?" Demise asked excitedly.

He stood tall and lanky, his skeleton rib hierro armor covered his chest and back. Both of his arms were longer than normal with claw like hands that were bigger than most. Only certain parts of his hierro weren't covered, mostly in the joint areas. Both thin legs were covered by the hierro with some gaps as well. And his thin tail was bone fragments kept together by reiatsu. His whole head was covered in a protective mask reminiscent of an ancient pharaoh head piece. The only visible parts through it were his eyes mouth full of sharp teeth. Demise was made for speed attacks and stealth. Making him one to not be underestimated.

"Didn't expect that kind of transformation," Electro said

"I have to say, he looks more intimidating than before, that's for sure," Moon-Scathe said.

Sensing the bloodlust coming off of Demise, it appeared to everyone one present that he wanted to continue his feast on other hollows. But then they felt the spiritual pressure of Jackal jump in a blink of an eye to crazy heights. Forcing Demise to fall to his knees. Sensing the danger he was in, he reigned in control over his powers.

"Ok ok ok, I get it, Jackal!" Demise relented.

"I'm sure you do. Now, let's discuss our plan."

They all stood in silence and waited for their leader to start.

"As you all know, we were able to reach our number one goal, and that was for us Los Cinco Demonios to achieve our Vasto Lorde forms." Jackal paused, giving any the chance to speak up. Then he continued, "we will leave our own way to find worthy fraccions, and gather more followers. They will have two choices; the first is to submit to us. The other is death. No questions need to be asked from there." He received nods of agreement. "I will flare up my spiritual pressure when I believe it's time for us to regroup, does everyone understand?"

They all spoke in agreement.

"If possible, try to gather information on what's going in Hueco Mundo as well. Hopefully his majesty will forgive our delay from returning sooner." Everyone understood and used sonido to part.

However, two remained behind, Jackal and Moon-Scathe, who looked at one another.

"How come you didn't leave like the others?" Moon-Scathe asked.

"Because I figured out a way to become much stronger without leaving the cave," Jackal replied.

"Is that so? How interesting. Seems you have all the cards up your sleeves," Moon-Scathe said.

"Of course. I do have a sharper mind than most hollows," Jackal preened.

"I see," contemplated Moon-Scathe. "I'll be on my way then." Without another word he used sonido out of the cave.

Left alone was the unsung leader of Los Cinco Demonios. With a wicked evil smile, he said,

"Good hunting."

* * *

 **Kurosaki House**

Despite the lack of snow, it was a beautiful winters day in the near future. The dark haired Kurosaki sister was getting ready to practice outside, taking full advantage of the weather before a real winter snowed them in. She jogged downstairs, asking her twin if Ichigo have come home yet. With a sad frown the other twin shook her head no.

As of late the twins worried for their brother. They knew Ichigo often disappeared from time to time, but he always checks in. As of late, he's been more distant, indirectly hurting their feelings. Nevertheless, they could never hate their big brother.

"Hey Yuzu, I'm going out to practices my kicks, let me know when dinner is ready," Karin informed her.

"Alright Karin, I'll let you know," replied Yuzu with a smile.

As Karin ran out the door, Yuzu prepared dinner while cleaning around the house. She was always great at multitasking. A skill she adapted quickly with the loss of their mother at a young age, paired with the other irresponsible members of the household who had a difficult time with these chores themselves. She quickly tidied the living room, while the laundry washed, then it was onto folding everybody's clothes.

During these tasks her mind wandered to her brother. On how Ichigo not being home as often has brought her to miss him dearly. _Kami please, can you have my big brother come home? We miss him._

Outside Karin practiced her footing, and the aim of her kicks into the soccer net. She had a game coming up next weekend and had to be prepared.

 _Damn boy_ , She thought, _always trying to underestimate me because I'm a girl_. She scoffed. _I'll show them all, no one messes with Karin Kurosaki!_

Without warning, someone call out her name. Yet he failed to notice, too concentrated on her efforts with the soccer ball.

"Karin!" Ichigo tried once more, annoyed that his sister decided now to ignore him.

She snapped her head around so fast she almost got whiplash.

"Ichi-nii!" She cheered before rushing to her brother.

Ichigo predicted what would happen and told Orihime and Tatsuki to step aside for a bit. As soon as they did Ichigo was the tackled to the ground.

"Ichi-nee! Where have you been, you idiot!?" Her anger swiftly evaporated into tears. "Everyone's been worried sick about you. You don't check in, or come home, or send a message! We thought you died." Karin cried out, wiping her tears down her brother's shirt.

The sight of his usually stoic sister crying didn't sit well with him at all. He frowned before his facial features softened, and he said, "Karin, I'm sorry for making you and Yuzu worry. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked in a gentle tone. "I promise to take you and Yuzu to the mall in return, we'll have a great time, and you two can buy whatever you want. What do you say?"

Karin then looked up with teary eyes. "Do you really promise to spend time with us, Ichi-nii?" Her eyes pled for the answer of a absolute promise.

"Of course Karin, I promise," he said with a warm smile. "Oh, by the way, I invited Orihime and Tatsuki to dinner," he told Karin. "Also, where is goat-chin, is he home?"

"Yeah, he's home." She said with a chuckle. "He might be helping someone in the clinic."

When they arrived at the Kurosaki household, Ichigo hesitated at the door, telling them, "hey guys, could you stand aside for a minute?"

His friends raised a brow but complied. All of a sudden, the front door burst open, and out came a battle cry coming from Mr. Kurosaki. In a swift motion Ichigo landed a knee to the gut on his father, followed through with a closeline, leaving him immediately disabled. Tatsuki and Orihime outside blinked wide-eyed at what they just witnessed. Karin, meanwhile, stepped callously over her father's mangled body.

With all the loud commotion, Yuzu came rushing out of the kitchen. Her shoulders dropped in disbelief that her clean home was again a mess. Before she was able to say anything she spotted her eldest sibling gathering himself up off the floor. Then in the blink of an eye, Ichigo found himself again on the floor, this time with a different sister. Yuzu hugging him tightly around his waist.

"Ichi-nii! Where have you been?" She bopped him on the head with a soft fist, her tears already gathering. "You big meanie! We've been worried for days." Suddenly she bawled out a waterfall of tears. He hugged her into the crook of his shoulder and apologized for making her worrying over him. After a few minutes to compose herself, they stood up, and Yuzu finally noticed everyone else that was in the house.

"Oh yeah, Yuzu, I brought home some guests for dinner. Do we have enough food?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." She beamed happily. "We have more than enough for everyone, Ichi-nii."

"Thanks. I'll be up in my room with my friends till the food's ready. We have some matters to discuss."

"Ok Ichi-nii."

Ichigo's two friends followed him up the stairs to his room. As he opened the door, he was attacked by a lion plushie.

"Stupid Ichigo! How could you leave me here!? I should've gone with you to protect my goddess Orihime!" Kon roared— no pun intended.

"Ichigo, what the hell! Is that plushie alive!?" Tatsuki yelped.

As soon as Kon heard another voice, he looked to see that his goddess was here and in good health.

"Orihime, my goddess! I want to hug the valley of dreams!" Kon sang.

Before Ichigo could even react, Tatsuki -conditioned to this behavior from perverted boys and a certain lesbian friend- intercepted the disgusting plushie with a roundhouse kick to it face before she stomped the crap out of it. Once Tatsuki finished, Ichigo pulled out the duck tape, and bound Kon's mouth and body to the wall inside his closet.

"Now that we have some privacy, what sort of questions do you want me to answer Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked.

She sat on his bed and thought about it very carefully before she formed her question. "Is it possible that I have special powers like Orihime, Chad and Uryu?" She decided not to beat around the bush.

"To be honest, it could be a possibility." He said truthfully. Then Ichigo turned to Orihime and asked, "are you able to sense if Tatsuki has any reiatsu?"

They fell into a short silence to allow Orihime time to concentrate and gauge Tatsuki to the best of her abilities. "Wow, tatsuki! You reiatsu is almost as strong as mine, and I have been doing this for two years now," Orihime replied.

"That's because Tatsuki's a natural born fighter. The second best high school student martial artist in all of Japan." Ichigo gloated.

"Thanks Ichigo, it means alot to hear that coming from you," Tatsuki spoke with a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it. Although, I do feel somewhat left out of all the fun." Ichigo snickered, "but don't worry, tomorrow we will have our long awaited martial art match, I hope you will be ready."

"Ah, I'll kick your ass, _and_ make you cry, just like in the good old days," she said with the brightest grin on her face.

"Ichigo, I was wondering if you're going to be ok not having your shinigami powers anymore?" Orihime meekly asked.

Before Ichigo could answer her he averted his eyes, still unsure himself.

"I'll be fine. It's going to be an adjustment with my new life style. However, it will be the perfect time to catch up on school work, and who knows, maybe something will surprise you," he nonchalantly added.

Both girls knew the way Ichigo was acting was not normal. Without saying a word to one another, their eyes conveyed that they knew Ichigo was withholding something. It was like the war was not even bothering him. He acted like someone who wanted to go under the radar, so no one could see the truth.

In the girls minds, they felt like he was holding in his anger for losing his powers and a whole other world. As they were about to ask him another question, a knock came to the door. Ichigo opened it to his sister Yuzu with a smile that could almost rival Orihimes.

"Dinner ready!"

"Ok thanks Yuzu, we will be down in a minute. Oh wait, I have something for you." Ichigo walked over to the closet and peeled Kon off from the wall. "Here, I found him all taped up, I hope you are not torturing him." Ichigo said with an unnatural grin.

On the flip side, Kon was mentally cursing Ichigo with every word in his known language. Rambling to the tune of, _that fucking bastard! When I get out of that hell hole, I'm going to make him pay if it's the last thing I do!_

"Oh, Bostov! Who did this to you? That's so cruel, I must fix this right away. I have new dresses for you, but first, let's clean you up." She beamed with joy.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped to this fiasco.

Moments later, everyone was downstairs getting ready to eat dinner. Ichigo and his father sat on the ends of the table while the twins sat on his left side, and Orihime sat on his right, while Tatsuki took a seat closest to his saw this as the perfect moment to put his son in the spotlight. So he ran to his deceased wife's poster, crying out, "Oh Masaki! Our son is finally a man. He brought two beautiful girlfriends home. I guess one was not enough for him," he said with the water works on full display.

The reaction on everyone's faces was priceless.

Tatsuki almost choked on a piece of bread, while Orihime went crimson ruby red from the remark.

Ichigo fell out of his seat.

Karin face palmed.

And Yuzu, well, was just being Yuzu, and sat quietly with a small blush and a smile.

"Stupid old goat! I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Ichigo roared.

Then the father son duel began, both throwing punches, kicking, and trying to generally hurt one another. While this was happening before the girls, all of them sweat dropped. They managed to eat their food and converse around the commotion anyway, not knowing when the two man-children would stop fighting. After it was all over, both men dug into their food, and the rest of the dinner went without a hitch.

When the sun began to set, the girls decided it was time to get home.

"I could walk you girls home," Ichigo offered.

"Naw, it ok," Tatsuki replied, "you haven't been home in a good while, catch up with your family. I'll take Orihime home, plus it's not like I can't take care of her. She is my best friend you know," she said with a grin.

"Ok ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow then, Tatsuki," Ichigo bid.

Then he turned to Orihime. "Orihime, I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight, and sorry about goat-chin acting like he lost his mind," he said with a strained smile.

"Thank you Ichigo for inviting me to dinner with your family, I definitely thought was fun!"

"Glad to hear it."

As Ichigo was walking his friends to the door, he spotted the bag Orihime got from Urahara's place. He went to hand it to her, but heard the saying _curiosity killed the cat_ singing in his head along with _satisfaction brought it back_. What sat inside dropped his mouth open in shock. He brought the insides to her, demanding, "Orihime, what is the meaning of this!?" as he pull the calendar out.

* * *

A/N Leave your reviews! If anybody into Kingdom of Hearts check out Stir the Wind by SinkingintheAbyssofFeels


	5. chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry about the delay. Had to take a mini break but I'm back. Ok I want to tell everyone that my Beta Abyss is the best. So thanks you for your input and advice you have been giving me. I wanted to let everyone that is following story to be patient. My goal is to make this a more than 50 chapter. As for the few flames that PM me well I'm not a little kid and I careless what you think this is fanfic and I write to have fun and to enjoy myself more like mental stress reliever.I hope everyone that reads this story is enjoying it. If there any question that you might have just PM.

I do not own bleach

Just some of the characters

* * *

 **Rise of the Shiba Clan**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Atonement Match Up**

 **Ichigo Inner World**

It felt like months since he's last been back home. Being able to see his sisters again gave Ichigo peace of mind, and a great relief to his soul. He'd laid in bed, and thought about the events of that day. After spending two weeks unconscious, Ichigo laughed till his eyes watered when recalling how he woke up after that great amount of time. Then finally, he closed his eyes, and let sleep take over.

"Wakey wakey, Ichigo," Ishi said.

Slowly, he cracked open his eyes with a groan at the bright blinding lights. The silhouette of a person leaned over him. When he was able to focus, right before his eyes were a pair of mounds. Almost automatically, his nose bled, still he he tried to compose himself.

"Wha- wha- what the hell!" Ichigo yelled. All it took was the blink of an eye for him to get up, and cover his eyes.

"Dammit, Ishi, you- you prevert why are you topless!?" He demanded, pointing an accusing finger at her.

She giggled as she walked towards him. "Simple. I wanted to see what shade of red you would turn into," she replied, still giggling at him.

"Can you please cover yourself up, or put on some clothes?" He grumbled.

Right after he said that, he betrayed his words and took a peek to admire her while he could. Although he'd forgotten that whatever thoughts pop into his head, she knew too.

So, despite not actually seeing him peek, a sly grin came across her face, like she stuck gold. "Oh, I see!" Then she continued, "I'm honored that you think so highly of me. I thought for a second you really were a prude," she said with a blush on her face.

Realizing what she was hinting at, his mouth hit the floor, forgetting once more that she knew what he was thinking and feeling. He quickly pulled himself back together, and changed the subject to what type of training he would be undertaking.

"Here in your inner world you're going to do-" she began with a strong voice, then ended with, "the same thing you did last time." He groaned in disappointment. "Remember, there's a plan we must follow, so that you are able to get your powers back. By the time you get your power back, I want you to have reiatsu to control it. This will help you in future training sessions."

"Ok, I understand." He nodded. Then closed his eyes to think of his next question. "I was wondering about my friend Tatsuki. Will she be able to reach her full potential? Without me, the group could use another person to help defend Karakura town against hollows, plus whatever other enemies the future holds."

As Ishi thought about want he told her, she not only came up with a solution on to how awaken Tatsuki's spiritual energy, but how to improve Ichigo's physical body and endurance as well.

"In your everyday life aren't there places you are able to practice hand-to-hand combat, and sword play?" she asked with a questioning look on her face.

He took a moment before answering, "well, I could join Tatsuki's martial arts team. They've been trying to recruit me for years. Then there's the kendo team where I could improve my sword play. So, what do you think, do you approve, Ishi?"

"That sounds just fine. It will keep you kind of busy," she replied. "Also, I would like you to reach out to Yoruichi for training your hakuda at a higher level." She said with a smile on her face.

"But I thought I lost my powers, if I start to act like I can see her... Don't you think the others would think something is going on?" he asked.

Ishi felt deadpan to his reply. She forced herself not to facepalm. "Why don't you ask that hat-&-clogs guy to have her use a gigai?"

All of a sudden, a light bulb seemed to flicker above his head, and Ichigo facepalmed. "When I have the chance, I'll give hat-&-clogs a call to get in contact with Yoruichi," he said while shaking his head in defeat.

They continued to talk about the internal and outward changes Ichigo might go through as time goes on. That in the future, when he does regain his powers, he won't be the same Ichigo Kurosaki. He will stand tall with confidence, and hold a resolve that will never die.

They also spoke of his family. How his sister Karin is similar to him in personality, and how she's a tomboy. As for his sister Yuzu, she is the epitome innocence and happiness, not many thing sour her moods. Then lastly, the man-child of a father, Isshin Kurosaki Shiba. There is only one word to describe his father; eccentric. After they exchanged a few more words, Ichigo returned to his training.

This time, to really put his meditation training to the test.

Ishi did this by nonchalantly walking around in her birthday suit

It seemed to be Ichigo's biggest success yet, until the strawberry blurred out.

"Prevert temptress!"

 **World of the living - Kurosaki Home**

It was early in the morning. Apparently, Ichigo woke up before his alarm clock went off. When he sat up to get out of bed he gave a long, weary sigh.

Then the haze of sleep abruptly cleared when his ritual morning attack hadn't come from his father. Ichigo threw a cautious look around his bedroom before grabbing his towel and leaving to take a shower.

Once Ichigo was done he went downstairs to get some coffee, and reflect on the conversation he had with Ishi. Another lingering thought was how everyone would react when he drops the atomic bomb surprise of what he's been up to. In the meantime, he has to remember to keep his mask on. He needs to keep appearances so that everyone knows he is the same old delinquent that anyone loves and fears.

In the kitchen he saw his father sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, while drinking his coffee.

"Good morning, old man," Ichigo greeted as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, son. How are you feeling? Isshin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Physically, I'm fine. Mentally, I'm trying to put everything together as best as possible," he replied with a shrug as he took another drink of his coffee.

"Might there be anything I could do to help you out?" Isshin asked as he put his cup down, and clasped his hands together, so he could look at his son seriously.

Ichigo looked at his father, and picked up his cup to take another sip before answering him. "Dad, as of right now I'm ok, but if for some reason I start to feel that I'm losing control of myself, I will ask for your help." Ichigo let the words sink in before he finished with, "I promise."

This softened Isshin's expression, he nodded his approval. Then Isshin thought about their next course of action. Now that his son has defeated Aizen, at least he deserves to learn the truth of his heritage.

"Ichigo, is there anything you would like to ask me?" he asked.

As easily as Isshin asked, a question popped into Ichigo's mind. "How did I end up with a hollow as part of my spirit? And why did I have two spirits inside of my soul?"

When he heard his son finish the second question, he thought, _he doesn't have just one, but two zanpakuto spirits_!? This was something that he never expected to hear.

"Ichigo, are you telling me that you had two zanpakuto spirits that whole time?" Isshin asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Why are you try to side step my question, Dad?" Ichigo replied with an irritated twitch in his brow.

"I'm not trying to dodge the question." Isshin held up a hand with a pensive frown. "You inherited your shinigami powers from me, and you have your hollow power from your mother."

"I see." Ichigo murmured.

' _ **Ichigo your father still is not telling everything about you powers,'**_ Ishi echoed into his mind.

 _How do you know he is still keeping from me._ Ichigo replied.

' _ **Because I'm Ishi, the hogyoku, and I know everything about the power you had before,'**_ _**She said**_

"Ok Dad, I'm going to get straight to the point, are you hiding anymore secrets from me?" Ichigo set a hard glare on his father.

Without missing a beat, he told him, "no, there's nothing more to add."

Thanks to Ishi, Ichigo knew that to be a lie. Although, he decided to drop the matter, and find out on his own at a later time.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. When his sisters came downstairs, they were surprised to see their father, and older brother in the kitchen before them.

After everyone finished eating Ichigo helped pick up the dishes, and put them into the sink. Then he gave his sisters a hug, and a pat on the head before he left for school. Leaving the twins with their mouths agape. Karin looked over at her twin and said,

"Who the hell was that, and what did they do to Ichigo?"

 **Soul Society - Squad 4 - Day time**

Over two weeks have passed since lieutenant Hinamori had been let go from the department of research. She was sent back to the squad four barracks to continue to recover from her injuries taken during the war. Still, during this time she remained in a coma. Many of her friends visited her, dropping off get well cards, flowers, and gifts.

Out of all that came to see her, Captain Hitsugaya had been the main one to visit almost everyday. Despite his icy cold exterior that has most of his peers wondering if the captain has a heart.

The guilt that he felt was more than he could bare. As he gazed upon the peaceful sleeping figure of his dear friend. His resolve to atone for her strengthened, and he vowed from now on to protect her with all his heart.

Hitsugaya sat beside Momo, and thought, _I see where Ichigo gets all his determination to protect his family and friends. Even if his enemies were more powerful, he always found his resolve die for the innocent. And it didn't matter how dire the situation, he always moves forward against all odds. Now I have to become stronger and do the same._

While deep in thought, he failed to notice that someone else was in the room with him now.

"Hello, Captain Hitsugaya, how are you doing today? I hope that I'm not intruding on your visitation," Captain Unohana greeted as she gave a small smile to the young captain.

"Not at all, Captain Unohana," he replied. "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. I just came to see Lieutenant Hinamori again. We did grow up together, and she always looked after me since I was little boy. Right now, it's my duty to look after her since I'm like her only family left." He explained with a frown.

"Oh, I see. Well, I have to do a check up on her to see what her condition is," captain Unohana replied. "Do you need more time with her? I could come back after a while."

"No, it's fine captain. I was finishing up my visit here. I have other matters to take care of," he said.

"May I give you some advice, Captain?"

Not knowing where this conversation would go, he said, "yes, I'm always willing to listen to some advice."

"Captain Hitsugaya, if you ever need someone to talk to, about anything that might be bothering you, please don't hesitate to come to me or to someone that you trust. It will help to free yourself from whatever burdens you might have inside you."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana. I will keep your words in mind." Captain Hitsugaya gave a small bow and left.

As captain Unohana looked over Lieutenant Hinamori's medical chart, she felt hopeful that Hinamori would make a full recovery from her internal exterior injuries. However, what worried her were the mental and emotional scars she received from Aizen.

Captain Unohana thought,

 _I'm hoping that Captain Hitsugaya reaches out to someone that would be able to help him with this new stress he's building up._

 **World of the Living - School**

Winter came to Karakura town, and every student dreaded returning to classes. Although, there were also about a dozen students that had a different bitter pill to swallow; those who knew the truth of what happened during their vacation.

Ichigo arrived at the school early that morning. He stood at the front staring at nothing in particular. As he closed his eyes, at first one would have believed his face to be peaceful. But then, slowly, it morphed into one of his signature scowls.

As he walked to towards front doors, he thought, _geez I can't forget my image here otherwise I would never hear the end of it._

He went to his locker to drop off his street shoes for his school shoes. Then he began to walk to his class as he thought about his plans for today. All the plans piling up, between calling Urahara and joining clubs, he thought, _holy shit it's going to be a long day today_

Not paying attention, he heard an annoying voice screaming, while running at full speed,

" **Ichigo!"**

 **Crack!**

"Ichigo, why are you so mean, can't you at least say hello like a regular person!?" Keigo cried.

"Can't **you** say hello like a normal person?" Ichigo retorted as Keigo's face fell off the end of his fist.

Before Keigo could say something, someone else chirped in.

"Morning Ichigo, how are you doing today?" asked Mizuiro, while still texting someone on his phone.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking," Ichigo replied

"See!" Keigo kept crying as he continued, "why can't you treat me like Mizurio?" He pouted.

Ichigo decided not to answer that, and ignored Keigo while he walking into the classroom. When he walked through the door, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Chizuru and Michiru locked eyes with him. From what Ichigo was able to tell, it appeared as though everyone wanted an answer to what occured two weeks ago. Ichigo sat at his desk, followed closely by Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Hey guys, I know you are looking for answers to all the crazy shit that been going on as of late," Ichigo said while looking at everyone for confirmation. "I've been keeping secrets from you guys, but it was for your protection. I just hope none of you are upset by this. Please, let me explain everything during lunch. You guys deserve to know the truth now that it's all over."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Then they all stood around Ichigo in silence.

"What?" he gruffly asked, "got something to say now?"

"We're a little concerned for you is all. After that terrifying battle, you left us wondering how you're really feeling," Orihime said give a small smile.

"To be honest, I am a little sad that I lost my powers. But like I've told some of you, I will fight to protect my family and friends however I can. " Ichigo said with a serious edge in his voice.

"Wow, Ichigo, I never knew that you cared so much for us," Chizuru said.

"I know that I can act like a total jerk most days, but it doesn't mean that I never enjoyed the antics," Ichigo told them with a snicker.

"Does this mean you're going to change the way you are with us?" Keigo asked.

Ichigo nearly fell out of his seat laughing. "Hell no! I still have an image to uphold."

Everyone sweatdropped, while Tatsuki facepalmed. Their teacher walked in, and everyone went back to their seats.

The school day felt as though it were going by fairly quickly. To begin with, it was going to be a short day so that all the faculty members, after school clubs, and students could get situated.

So when they were dismissed for lunch, Ichigo had to double check with his watch. Most of the students rushed out of the classroom, ready to catch up with their friends and eat food. Meanwhile Ichigo's group met up on the rooftop, where they locked the door so no one would interrupt.

To aid in Ichigo's explanation, he had Orihime, Uryu, and Chad sit with him. The rest of his friends sat before them.

"Ok guys, I'm going to explain everything fast, so keep up. Any questions that you have, hold onto them until I'm done." Ichigo laid down the ground rules as he looked at everyone in front of him.

They gave nod of understanding.

As Ichigo explained everything from the start, he received a wide range of facial expressions from his friends. From wide eyed disbelief, sympathetic cringes of pain, terrified looks of horror, anger, and sadness.

They sat there, listening with rapt attention. Although every once in awhile they would turn to either Orihime, Uryu, or Chad for further details in certain points. When Ichigo finally finished the story, he slapped a hand to his knee when they opened their mouths, saying, "before you guys blast me with all your questions, I'll answer two from each one you in turns. Then I'll answer more questions at later time if that's alright with you guys."

Keigo spoke up first with a worried look on his face, "Ichigo, are we still in danger?"

"For now? Yes." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Kind of... I guess."

Keigo pushed himself forward for his second question. "Ichigo, I need to know the truth about something."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

Keigo took a deep breath, then questioned, "are all shinigami woman as hot as that Rangiku chick?"

Everyone sighed while Ichigo and Tatsuki facepalmed.

"There's no way in hell I'm answering that," Ichigo replied

"You're such a pervert, baka," Tatsuki spat.

"Ok ok, who's next? Ichigo asked.

Mizuiro held up a finger for his turn. "What was the reason this Aizen guy wanted to destroy the worlds?"

Ichigo raised a brow as he looked to the sky in thought. "There were two reasons. His first was to change the injustice going on in Soul Society. Then the second reason was because he lost sight of his first reason. And that was to find someone powerful enough to challenge his intelligence."

Mizuiro tilted his head to the side. "Did they really change our memories every time someone from there came here to our world?"

"Yeah. It's kind of a rule, but if you have high spiritual energy, then it's possible to resist the mind change I think," Ichigo replied.

"So is it true that you kissed Tatsuki in our first year of school?" Chizuru asked with a sly smirk.

Ichigo mouth hit the floor, her question threw him like a slap to the face. Tatsuki herself looked stunned.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you asking a question like that for!?" Despite the blush, he scowled and said, "to answer your question, hell no! That was not me, that was my mod-soul pill Kon."

"Ha! See I told you Tatsuki! That day that was not Ichigo," Orihime gloated with a smile.

Chizuru tapped her chin. "I'm curious, why are we able to see spirits now?"

"That might be my fault." Ichigo coughed into a fist, ridding the rest of his embarrassment. Uryu's always telling me I'm bad at controlling my reiryoku."

"I never said you were bad," Uryu corrected.

"Oh, then maybe—"

"I said that you were dreadful." Uryu finished while fixing his glasses.

Ichigo glowered. "Do you have to be a smartass?"

Everyone laughed at their banter.

The lunch bell ran and they all returned to their classes. The rest of the day went smoother than expected. Except during class, word spread that Ichigo and Tatsuki would spare later at the dojo. Ichigo felt exasperated that people were going to watch, and tried to detour some of the students from going to watch.

Tatsuki teased Ichigo about being scared of people witnessing him getting his ass kicked.

This only made Ichigo raise an eyebrow. "Is that what you think, Tatsuki? That I'm just be a pushover? Well, don't worry. I'll show you the extent of my abilities," Ichigo said with a smirk.

Later that day, they all gathered inside the dojo to watch the long awaited match between two lifelong friends.

A member of the martial arts team noticed the growing commotion and he asked, "Captain Arisawa, what is going on here? Why are so many people here at the dojo?"

"I'm here to spare with Kurosaki." She pointed over her shoulder at said man. "Since he's one of my oldest friends. We use to attend this dojo together as little kids."

"Ahh, I see," the young man said.

Tatsuki went to the girls dressing room to change while Ichigo was given a gi to wear. When Tatsuki came out she saw Ichigo stretching out and warming up.

"Ahh, I see that you **are** going to take this seriously," Tatsuki said as she began to stretch out herself.

After they were done with warm-ups they met each other in the middle of the mat. The vice captain asked both combatants if they were ready to start. Both nodded. Tatsuki assumed her fighter stance. Ichigo stood sideways with his head facing her.

He grinning as he taunted, "show me what you got then, Tatsuki." He spread his arms out. "Look." He waved his hands. "I'll even let you make the first move"

That ticked Tatsuki off. No one mocks her.

"I'm going to pound you till I make strawberry jam. Do you hear me!?" she yelled.

Ichigo ignored that outburst and waited for her attack.

Tatsuki charged, closing the space between them as she yelled her battle cry. She aimed a swift three strike combination leg kick to his gut. Ichigo spun away from the first hit, narrowly blocked the second punch, and then dodged the third strike by backing away altogether and putting some distance between them.

"Don't feel too bad, Tatsuki, that was a good try." He shook off his hands from blocking her hits, then snickered, "I thought you were serious about making me cry like a baby."

The temperature dropped several degrees, and everybody in the dojo was sure Ichigo Kurosaki had some morbid death wish. No one talks to Tatsuki like that and gets away with all their bones in tact.

"I see you've got some moves, berry boy. But don't relax yet. The moment I land a hit you're going to think differently," Tatsuki replied. Now she's got a better idea of how to come at him. Tatsuki charged once more. When she was close enough, she jump kicked him.

Ichigo side-stepped, but quick had to ground his feet to block her spinning backfist. While focused on her in the air, he failed to notice when she landed, and received a nasty punch to the stomach.

"Ugh!" Ichigo laid a hand to the spot she hit. "So you were able to finally get one in, Tatsuki. What took you so long?"

"Don't get cocky yet, Ichigo! I'm going to show you the true meaning of pain," Tatsuki roared.

As she dashed at him this time, Ichigo rushed forward to strike her head midway. She blocked the hit with her arm held slanted above an inch from her face, but was surprised by the palm strike to her gut that made her stumble backwards.

She tried to regain her senses, however Ichigo didn't relent and brought his fists down on both shoulders. Then, with her off-center, he ended with one last hit to her gut, finishing off his three hit combination.

Tatsuki dropped to one knee, placing a hand to her stomach, showing her discomfort. Regaining her composure, Tatsuki slowly rose to her feet, and stared at Ichigo in defiance.

He simply stood opposite of her on the mat with his arms crossed, waiting for her to continue the match.

"You better not think this is over," Tatsuki spoke between gritted teeth.

"That never crossed my mind, Tatsuki. To think that way would insult your honor as a warrior," Ichigo replied.

This comment stirred many of the spectators with murmurs of awe, leaving them to wonder when Ichigo became such an honorable person.

Ichigo advanced on her with zero hesitation, and heavy sure steps forward. She quickly rushed Ichigo as well, this time ready to show the advanced knowledge she possessed on this field of battle.

Both combatants threw punches, some connected, while most were blocked. A few of her punches struck ichigo's face. And most everyone in the room knew that a hit from her to that spot usually yielded either an unconscious man or a cry of pain.

When he never so much as flinched, Tatsuki realized that Ichigo is now much stronger than she realized.

Ichigo noticed a gap in her attention, and snuck in a palm strike to gut, followed up with a sweeping kick to knock her off her feet.

Tatsuki landing on her rear, hard enough that she winced in pain.

 _Shit, that freaking hurt my ass!_ she thought to herself.

"Come on, Tatsuki, don't tell me that's all you got," Ichigo teased again.

"Sh-shut up idiot!" She yelled.

Tatsuki then came up with a plan to catch him off guard. She jumped back onto her feet, and rushed him into another a striking match. This time, she analyzed the combinations he was pulling off. Till finally, she tricked him into an opening so that he would use the move she'd been waiting on. Once Ichigo struck her shoulders, she moved her upper body lower to the area where her gut was suppose to be at.

When Ichigo landed his palm strike to the wrong spot, she yelled out, "pervert! You touched my boobs!" This got Ichigo to stop his assault, and lose his defenses entirely.

And when he tried to explain himself, she found the opening she had been looking for, and stepped on his foot, followed up by kicking his right shin. That made Ichigo lose balance, where she easily kneed his stomach.

Ichigo cried out in pain, and lowered himself to the ground.

Tatsuki leapt onto his shoulders. That made him panic, yet before Ichigo was able to react, Tatsuki hooked her legs under his arms and she flipped him to the floor. There Tatsuki sat on his chest with a fist held to the side of his head.

"Do you give up now?" she asked with triumphant smirk.

"Yeah, I give, just get off me Tatsuki!" Ichigo grumbled with a blush.

The crowd cheered for such a great show on top of a great laugh at the end.

"That was a dirty trick," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head. Then he smirked. "But I must admit, Tatsuki, this match was a lot of fun."

"It wasn't a trick." She said with a laugh. "I just worded it that way because I knew it would stun you."

"Dammit, Tatsuki, the last thing I need is people tacking pervert onto my name too. Geez, kill my image, why don't you." Ichigo said with a defeated shake of his head.

After the dojo had been cleared from all the students that came to watch the match, their friends approached.

"That was a very interesting," Uryu said while pushing his glasses up.

"Ichigo, who taught you how to fight like that?" Keigo asked.

"There have been a few people who taught me here and there." Ichigo explained, "One was Hat-&-clogs who taught me that Zanjutsu is the art of using their weapon to its fullest potential. Then there's Yoruichi, she taught me Hakuda, the martial art of physical power and melee fighting skills. She also taught me Hohou, which is the art of moving, dodging, and countering. Unfortunately, the last person that taught me was my father. He'd attack me everyday of my life the moment I started Junior high school."

Everyone knew to the life Ichigo had been living was in awestruck by his response.

"I think it's amazing that you learned all these different types of fighting styles," Mizuiro said, finally pulling his cell phone out of his pocket to text.

"Ichigo, I hope you're not upset for losing this match to Tatsuki," Orihime said while trying to hide her flushed face.

"Orihime, are you feeling well? You are looking really red." Ichigo noted with concern. "You sure you're not catching something?"

"Aw," Orihime said while waving her hands around. "Don't worry about me Ichigo, I'm sure whatever it is, it will pass."

"Okay, and to answer your question, I'm perfectly fine. I enjoyed this match," He said with a satisfied fist pump.

This comment got everyone to raise an eyebrow. Some whispered in concern, thinking Ichigo might fall into depression after.

"Hey Ichigo would you want to come back tomorrow, and spare with me a few rounds," Tatsuki asked, planning in her own way to get him to join the martial arts club.

"I'll see, Tatsuki, but I'm not making any promises," Ichigo replied.

Tatsuki thought, _well it's better than a no. But with time, maybe he will come around._

Leave your reviews!


End file.
